Men turned to animals
by Zune-Luv3r
Summary: Draco and Severus have been cursed who will save them! None other than Harry,Sirus,and Remus of course.Some what better summary inside.Warnings:man on man and men on man,fluff,out of character kinda,. pairings:HPxDM and RLxSBxSS top-bottom  Emotional Sev
1. Wow

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction so be nice please.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series in any way or form.  
Warnings: man on man so if you don't like don't read or flame.  
Summary: Draco and Severus were cursed by some random person and now they have extra parts…  
the pairings are [Harry x Draco] [Remus x Sirius x Severus.].  
Sirus has been cleared of all charges concerning the crime he was framed for.  
Dumbledore is alive.  
Voldemort is dead and he is not coming back.

"**Inside their minds. [:** "

[Author note.]

"How are they Poppy?" Albus asked in a worried tone.

"They are perfectly healthy in all aspects except for having extra extremities." Poppy replied in a clam matter.

"That's good… Wait what were you saying about extra appendages?" A confused Albus asked.

"The spell that they were hit with has done no noticeable harm to their person. However they both have animal parts." Poppy said to Albus to help him understand better.

"Hmm... May I see them?" Albus asked still highly worried.

"Yes you may, considering you're the one who will be dealing with them when they wake up." Poppy replied as she opened the curtain surrounding two bed that were being occupied by none other then Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The two looked healthy enough. That's if you forgot to look a second time. Both wizards were now sporting ears and tails that were more commonly seen in the animal world.

"Oh my lord, this is defiantly a shock. Were you able to identify the spell that was used on them Poppy?" Albus asked in a hushed voice now having gotten over the shock of the whole situation.

"The spell used was [litriú ghaol ainmhithe]. It gives the victim traits of the animal or animals that resonate best with their soul. However when used correctly it is supposed make the victim's brain quit functioning like a normal human brain would. Instead the brain replaces its human thought process and adapts it to the animal's thought process. Along with the animal traits the victim's body will change to give the person a more animal like appearance." At seeing Albus pale face Poppy continues on. "However the caster must have done the spell wrong because both Severus and Draco still have brains that function normally. Also their behaviors will change in small ways that will probably go unnoticed to most.

At this point the patients started to wake up form their healing slumber.

"Wahh…Where am I" Draco asked himself as he slowly woke up. He blinked a couple times. But still couldn't make out where he happened to be. Seeing his godfather asleep on the cot beside him put him at ease considering that man never slept deeply in a place he believed to be unsafe. Even when the duo was visiting his family's summer home in an isolated island sleep eluded Severus. As he started to relax he became aware of his body. Nothing was really wrong however when he began to scratch his head he noticed that there was something attached to his head. He used his hand to garb the object off but found it wouldn't budge. He felt that it was flexible enough to pull down so he did just that. However what his eyes were met with was something he wasn't quite ready for. "What the flying fuck is this!" Draco screamed seeing that there were now two floppy rabbit ears attached to head. Upon hearing the scream both Poppy and Albus rushed over to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy you must calm down there are other patients in this room." Poppy said to the now hysterical man.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to do that when I have TWO freaking rabbit ears on my head!" Draco all but yelled at Poppy.

"Guess he hasn't noticed the tail yet…"Albus replied.

"Tail… What tail!" Draco said not believing a word. He began to feel around his rear end and came in contact with something light and fluffy. Unsure if he should take a look Draco turns his head around and looked down at the now twitching rabbit tail.

"Oh great lord I'm a freak now!" Draco screamed yet again. Thus waking Severus from his slumber in which he turned over to stare ahead.

"Draco you have best shut your mouth in the next few moments because you will find yourself to be missing your tongue." The now grumpy potion professors said to the now frighten Draco.

"But…But." Draco stammers out. "I have the ears and tail of a rabbit!"

"I don't care! I was rudely awoken by your screeching. Now shut up!" Severus all but yelled rubbing his forehead because he could now fell a headache coming. "Stupid boy overreacting because of something so silly he is lucky I'm too tired to give him something to cry about." Severus grumbled. While he was busy grumbling to himself he finally noticed something that was strange. He looked down and saw a long fluffy tail that wrapped it self around his waist."Ok. What the bloody hell is this!" Severus yelled seeing that he in fact now had a tail.  
Upon hearing another yell both Albus and Poppy rushed over to them.

"Will you both calm down now before I use a silencing spell on you both?" An extremely agitated school nurse said in a tone that demanded their attention and for them to follow her orders. Both Severus and Draco nodded their heads. "Now that is dealt with I will explain to you what exactly what spell was used on you two." Poppy then proceeded to explain their situation and such.

"So you're telling us that we now have animal parts attached to our person that can not be removed thus making them permanently attached to us." Severus said to Poppy.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you two. If you don't believe me why not look in these mirrors." Poppy said as she handed a mirror to both Severus and Draco. Severus was the first to look into a provided mirror. His reflection showed that he now had two ears and a tail. The ears where a creamy off white color tipped with black the tail was long and had a soft fluffy feel to it. He noticed that the shape of his newly acquired ears where shaped in which a cat's would while his tail had more of a fox look to. He could also see some changes to his face. His nose was less crocked now having only a small bump to it while his eyes had small specks of violet in them.

"**At least it doesn't look like my nose has been broken over ten times**." Severus said to himself still trying to comprehend the situation. Draco was next to look at the mirror. His face had a softer look to over all but that was not really noticeable. However the ears and tail were a different story. They were a deep chocolate with creamy white edges. They stood out against his over all pale looks.

"**Well I do like being noticed when I walk around**." Draco said to himself. Seeing that they were both relaxed Albus decided that now was a good time to tell the two where they would staying until they recovered enough.

"Well boys as you know we can not keep you here in your weaken state. Your magic level is low and will remain so until you both rest properly. And I know that you two will not like where I'm going to place until you are well."

"Albus will you just say what it is because I would like to go back to sleep,"Severus said becoming more tired with each passing moment.

"I'm sending you two to live with Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin , and Mr. Black."

"What are you thinking? Don't you know that the hate us. They would sooner watch us bite the dust then help us." Draco said to Albus thinking that Albus was going crazy.

"Ah but you both are going to have to trust me on this. We can continue this tomorrow. You both need your rest." This marked the end of Albus' visit. After Poppy checked them for the last time that night everyone was sent to bed.

* * *

In Dumbledore office.

"Welcome boys. How are you all doing?" Albus greeted Harry, Sirus, and Remus.

"We have been very well for the most part. Now why have you called us here?" Remus replied to Albus.

"Can't I call you here just to ask how you all have been?" Albus asked.

"No because you know how to use the Owl Post for just asking us if we were ok." Harry said to Albus.

"Fine you caught me. The reason I called you here was because of a matter concerning Draco and Severus. They have just over come a curse that has left them very weak."

"So what does that have to do with us!" Sirus asked in a loud voice. For which Remus punches his arm.

"You see Draco and Severus are still very weak and they need a place to stay while they recover. Also the curse has not changed their beings."

"I'm still not following this at all Albus." Sirus replied.

"Basically Draco and Severus are in need of mates to counter the curse that has affected them. If they don't find mates within a couple months their hearts will brush and they will die a very quick yet tragic death."

"So you're saying that because they need mates to survive, you want us to become their mates?" Harry was the first one to say something because Remus was holding the now irate Sirus down

"Precisely Harry that is exactly what I mean."Albus said. "Besides I can tell that you three have grown quite fond of the two. Did you three think that nobody noticed how you would still glances at them and play dumb when they caught you looking?"  
At this the three each blushed heavily.

"Be as that may Albus. How in the world to you think they are going to feel when you tell them this. I mean they must either dislike us or hate us, because they have never expressed otherwise." Remus replied.

"I doubt that they hate you three. In fact I think they really like you three. They just know how to hide it better then you guys."After this the trio discussed it amongst themselves.

"Fine we agree with you." The trio replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital wing.

"How do you two feel?" Poppy asked Draco and Severus.

"We feel excellent Poppy. However I sense that you are hiding something from us." Severus answered while was busy occupying his self with a book.

"Sharp as you've always been Severus. I have some news that I'm not sure how you two will react to it." Poppy stated.

"I promise you that we will try our best to not react in a violent way."Severus spoke in a clam voice.

"Well you see the litriú ghaol ainmhithe curse has an unusual side affect. You two will not survive for long unless you can find mates within a matter of months."Poppy started to explain.

"Go on." Severus said because he knew it was only going to get worse ( or better ;] ).

"Well the finding your mates part has already been solved for you. Albus has asked Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black to be your mate. They all agreed to it also."Poppy explained. Upon hearing this Draco feinted. However Severus showed that his math skills are as superb as his potion skills.

"Why are their three men?" Severus asked in cutely confused way.

"Because Severus your mates are going to be Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black."And thus Severus feinted as well.

* * *

So…  
How was it for a first time attempt?  
The reason why I made Draco a rabbit is because you read all about these nekos (which I have no problem with.) and there is hardly any other animal.  
Besides I think Draco would be cute a bunny-person.  
The spell's name is: litriú ghaol ainmhithe which is: animal kinship spell in Irish. (From Google translator.)  
Well that is it for this chapter.  
Thanks again for reading.


	2. Hospital and Home

Hey everybody!  
Are you ready for some more!  
[I sound like I'm at a prep-rally sorry about that. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews! They have helped me gain more ideas for the story. Now the format will be better major Thanks to Takaouto who pointed it out.]  
Anyways thank you all for being so nice. [:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any sort of way. If I did then Draco would be a Rabbit man!  
Warning: Some cursing, man on man, fluffiness, and a little non consent (Rape scene but its only like a paragraph. So don't kill me please.)  
[Author note.]

As the trio walked with Albus down to the hospital wing they couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening. But one thing was for sure. They wouldn't find out until they got to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile the three decided to pass the time by talking amongst them selves.

"I wonder if Albus was right when he said that they liked us. I mean I always thought they hated us." Harry said to Remus and Sirius.

"Well Harry I'm sure that Albus wouldn't lie about something like this. It just not like him to lie about something that will possibly change our lives." Remus replied in a clam matter.

"Who are you kidding Remus. Didn't you see the way that man's eyes twinkled? He was probably plotting something. Knowing that man he probably thinks we'll all be lovey-dovey." Sirius said as he walked up the stairs at a brisk pace.

"Well at least I'm not the one who is trying to run up the stairs in order to get to the hospital faster. I bet you're thinking of a way to jump Severus. Have you forgotten that I'm the [Alpha]?" Remus said to Sirius his tone clearly sounded irate.

"I'm sorry Remus that I made you upset I didn't mean to. I love you." Sirius says as he kissed him on the cheek whispering the last part to him.

"I'm also sorry for snapping it's just that the full moon is coming in about a week. It's been draining my energy." Remus said as he wrapped an arm around Sirius.

While this was going on Harry decided to walk ahead of the couple.  
"**I wonder if he'll ever like me like that. Maybe He'll cuss me out or do something else that's violent. I hope that things will turn on to be ok.**" Harry thought to him self as the group neared the hospital wing's door. But they weren't ready for the scene that played before them as they entered the hospital wing.

* * *

"Severus will you please come down from there pleases? You are going to hurt your self." Poppy yelled at the man while trying to gain order back into the wing.

"Not unless you put that thing away. Even then I won't get down because I don't want to!" Severus yelled back in a rather childish manner while pointing at a little stick like object held with in Poppy's hand.

"But I only wanted to take you temperature. You are overreacting to this Severus.  
It's not like this will hurt one bit." Poppy said to Severus waving the object around.

"Well why do you have a rectal thermometer in your hands? Hmph you think that I'm going to get down from here while you still have that thing in your hands. You must be crazier than I thought." Severus said to Poppy.

However Draco found this all to be very funny. Because who wouldn't laugh at their godfather who was clinging to one of the beams that held the ceiling up. While the nurse was waving the rectal thermometer, as if it would spell Severus back on his cot. As Draco began to ponder when their soon to be mates would arrive the doors of the hospital opened with a "Bang" allowing Harry, Remus, and Sirius to enter the room.

* * *

"Oh thank heavens you are here. Maybe you three can help me get these two ready to leave." Poppy said well pointing at Draco and Severus who were clad in hospital gowns. "They have created so much noise this morning that I think my head is going to spin right off if things do not calm down soon." Poppy said to the trio who were more preoccupied with ogling at Draco and Severus who manage to look both cute and sexy in nothing but a hospital gown. Harry's bright emerald eyes couldn't help but stare at Draco's back which was visible to him because of the slit in the gown. Sensing that someone was looking at him very intensely Draco turned his head to see Harry.

"Hello Potter, lovely day isn't it."Draco said to Harry trying to be civil with him. This was because he didn't want to fight with his soon to be mate. Considering the fact that he felt lonely because of his pass relationships didn't workout well. He decided that he would give Harry a chance to make him feel not so lonely anymore. As he thought to himself he stood up from his spot on the cot and stretched his arms over his head. This gave Harry the ability to see all of Draco's tail that was previously hidden underneath his gown. Upon seeing it Harry decided that the tail was the cutest thing in the world. "Potter will you stop staring at me please. It is very unsettling." Draco said to Harry in a soft kind of voice.

"Call me Harry please." Harry said out of nerves with a bright scarlet blush crossing over his face.

"Only if you will call me Draco, come sit over here with me I don't bite. Besides we have to wait for Severus to get down from there before we can leave.** Is it just me or is that blush the cutest thing to ever exist." **Draco thought to his self while he replied to Harry glad that he didn't have go through the awkward process of asking him if he could call him Harry. Following Draco instruction Harry sat next to him. Trying hard not to look at Draco's tail while trying to focus his attention else where.

Meanwhile Severus was still stuck up on a beam that was high above the hospital's floor. He began to notice that Poppy was getting madder by the minute he could have sworn that he just saw steam come out of her ears. This scared him beyond belief.

"**Maybe I should get down soon. Because Poppy looks ready to kill someone any time now.**" Severus thought to his self. However when he began to make his way down when he noticed something critical; he didn't know how to get back down. This scared him somewhat because he had a slight fear of heights but he managed to hide it well. Or at least that is what he thought until he noticed that Remus and Sirius were now sitting on the beam below him. They could tell that he was frightened by the height at which he was from the ground. Because they could see his tail was tightly wrapped around him. So they decide to help him get his self down. Because they didn't want their soon to be mate to get hurt when they could have prevented such from happening.

"Severus you need to slide down to the right of the beam in order to get to this beam so we can get you down to ground safely." Remus called out to Severus in a calm voice so as to not scare him more.

"Who said that I needed your help Lupin? I can get down by myself." Severus replied as he went to the left instead. However he didn't notice that the left side had a crack in it and was steadily beginning to break under him. But as he moves over to the left he noticed that the beam began to buckle under him. The beam made a _Creaking_ sounds which frighten him. So he clung to the beam with his arms, legs, and tail hoping that the beam wouldn't break.

"Severus please don't move, we'll get you down from there!" Remus called out to him. But to Severus was so scared that he couldn't hear. The beam _Creaked _again as it started to break. Paralyzed with fear Severus found that he couldn't move to get off the beam. Upon see that Severus wasn't listening to them Sirius did the one thing that he felt was right in this situation. He leaped for the beam that Severus was clinging to. But the beam broke in half form the sock of Sirius's added weight. One side of the beam crashed to ground while the other piece of the beam was now at a vertical state with Severus at the end still clinging to it with his eyes tightly shut. While the two were stuck on the remaining piece of beam Remus was thinking of a way to help the two. While this was happening Poppy had Harry move Draco to the other side of the wing which was the about 1000 square feet with 40ft ceilings.

"Poppy we have to do something!" Remus cried out as he saw his lover jump to the beam.

"We can not go up on the beam because it would surely fall. But we can gather the matrices off the cots and transfigure them together. So they will have something to land on." Poppy said while ripping the matrices off the cots and forming a pile. Remus began to transfigure them in to ten foot by ten foot square which would serve as the landing pad. But Sirius and Severus didn't notice anything happening below them. They were too worried about their own survival.

"Severus take my hand and I'll pull you up!" Sirius yelled as he stretched his hand out towards Severus. Severus who was blinded by his fear took Sirius hand. But his grip slipped and he began to fall from the beam. Seeing this Sirius jumped and grabbed Severus upon grabbing him Sirius curled around Severus to protect him from the fall. But the harsh impact of the hospital's floor never came. Instead they landed on top of a soft and fluffy material. Upon seeing that the two were alive the others began to rush over to them.

"Are you two ok?" Poppy asked Sirius because Severus still looked like he was out of it. Sirius uncurled himself from Severus. He stood up and held Severus in a bridal carry.

"I think we are all right for now. But could you check over Severus again. I think he might be hurt." Sirius said to Poppy. But as Sirius started to put Severus down he found that Severus was clinging to him with his face borrowed into the crook of his neck. He also noticed that Severus was trembling slightly having not gotten over the shock of almost falling to his death. It was around this moment that Remus joined the group. He ignored the fact that Sirius has holding Severus still. Because when he reached them he brought them into his arms and proceeded to hug them tightly to his chest.

"I thought you were going to get yourself hurt or worse killed. You do know that the beam could have crushed you two and then you would've been dead and I would've been alone for ever until I to would have died. I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt." Remus rambled as he reassured him self that his mates were ok. As Remus continued to ramble Sirius decided to take things into his own hands. He grabbed Remus's face with his free hand and began to kiss him so deeply that they forgot that there were other people in the room. Amongst the kissing Severus began to come back to reality.

"**Where am I? What happened?** " Severus asked himself as he felt his head clear. "**Why does it fell so safe and warm here. All I want to do is go back to sleep. Stupid Poppy waking me up so early!**" Severus thought as he was held within Sirius's arms and being sandwiched in between him and Remus. However he himself didn't know that he thought that he was back in his own bed under the covers. But all daydreams must come to an end.

"Godfather are you ok, are you hurting any where?" An apprehensive Draco came up to the trio's side trying to get Severus's attention.

"Draco I'm quite alright. I don't know why I would have been hurt but I'm not. Could you please go away I want to go back asleep." Severus replied to Draco as he rested unknowingly against Sirius. He clung cutely to Sirius and Remus trying to find a better way to position his self. This caused the nurse to giggle softly because she had never seen Severus act this way at all.

"Severus you need to wake up so I can finish checking you over. You can go to sleep after." Poppy said as she when over to the trio to check Severus to make sure he didn't have any injuries.

"Do I have too? I don't wanna move it to comfortable." Severus mumbled cutely into Sirius's neck which his face was still buried into. Deciding to take matters in their own hands Remus and Sirius began to tickle Severus awake. The tickling caused Severus to squirm around for a bit until he gave up and opened his eyes. However he noticed that he was not in his bed but rather snuggled between two muscular bodies. That is when the day's events came back to him in a flash.

"What the hell! Let me go now you jerks!" Severus said as he noticed it was Remus and Sirius who he had snuggled up to. But Sirius and Remus choose to ignore the command. Instead they held tighter. This freaked Severus out slightly because it reminded him of a pass relationship gone wrong.

* * *

Flash Back: [7] years before.  
Severus walked into the flat that his boyfriend and he had been sharing since about a month ago. Carolos was a very strong muscular man that would hold Severus tight. This made Severus fell safe and protected from the cruel outside world. Despite the fact that they were dating for the pass eight months Severus still had not agreed to full penetrative sex. It wasn't that he didn't trust or love Carolos. It was just that he wasn't ready for sex because this was his first relationship that lasted more than a month. He was also a virgin this made even more hesitant because he knew that it would hurt a lot the first time and he didn't want to experience something that was painful. However this didn't stop Carolos from to taking something that what wasn't his.

"Carolos I'm home." Severus called out as he entered their shared flat. Hearing no reply he took off his shoes and placed by the door. "**He must have not heard me**." Severus thought as he walked in their bedroom. But as he shut the door behind him he felt a force plow into him. He turned his head and saw some dirty blonde hair. He knew that it was Carolos. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out to you Caro?" Severus said to Carolos.

"Because I wanted to surprise you pumpkin, I knew you had a long day. Come on why don't you relax. I'll take care of you." This began a night that Severus wished he could forget. They started out with the usual sweet kisses but they began to change into a more aggressive make out session which left Severus breathless. Pretty soon Severus was left with only shirt on and his boyfriend nursing on his penis giving him the best blow job to date. Severus flipped them over until he was on top facing Carolos's crotch. He began to give Carolos head while he played with his balls. This would usually satisfy Carolos. But Carolos wanted more. Carolos flipped them around after he swallowed Severus's cum. They were now in the doggy style position which gave Carolos total access to Severus's rear end. He started to climb on top of Severus but Severus began to reject him.

"Carolos I don't want to do this. I'm not ready." Severus said as he tried to squirm away.

"I've waited to long for this and I'm not going to let you stop me bitch!" Carolos said as he slapped Severus. He ignored the pleas of don't and please from Severus as he force his way into the virgin's hole. But Severus still tried to get away. Fed up with this Carolos grabbed onto Severus and held as tight as he could while he continued to rape the man. After he was done using Severus's body, he left Severus on the floor broken.

End of flash back.

* * *

Severus began to cry silently which nobody noticed until Remus felt that his shirt was becoming wet. He pulled away to look and see what was causing the wetness. But he wasn't ready for what he saw. Severus was sobbing quietly and when Remus looked him in the eyes he saw fear. Remus didn't know what they did to make him cry but he wanted to make it stop. Because he didn't want to see Severus cry in the hurt matter that he was. Remus motioned for Sirius to loosen his grip as well. At sensing that he was no longer being held so tightly Severus tried to clam himself down. He tried to use his tail to warm his self up but that didn't seem to help much. Seeing that Severus was having a hard time calming down Remus and Sirius decide to try and help him.

"Severus, Severus… Can you hear us? We are sorry for making you so upset. We'll do anything you want us to do if it will make you feel better. Please come back to us." Sirius and Remus both whispered to Severus while rubbing his back slowly. The back rub was indeed calming Severus down He even began to purr softy and his tail lazily swished around.

"I accept your apologies. But can both please stop rubbing my back cause it's putting me to sleep and I don't want that." Severus said softly because he kind of like the feeling he was getting when he was around the two. As everything calmed down Poppy checked both Severus and Draco over and pronounced them healthy enough to leave with Harry, Remus, and Sirius. The group used a portkey that Albus gave to Remus that would move them from Hogwarts to [Norwich] where they would drive to the home of Harry, Sirius, and Remus. After the three hour car ride they arrived to the Potter Norwich Estate.

* * *

The Estate had a medium size manor that had four wings with three stories. The East wing was Harry's wing. It had four bedrooms total with a bathroom connected to two of the rooms while the other two rooms shared a bathroom [Jack and Jill style.] The wing also had a Sunroom at the third story that over looked the lake that had a waterfall on the western side of it and the forest. Remus and Sirius had the Northern wing. This wing contain five bedrooms with three baths, the wing also held the manor's library. The library was large. In the right corner of the room their were two large tables that served as desks .The library was three stories tall and had huge floor to ceiling windows that brought in lots of natural light into the space. The western wing held the home's kitchen and family/great room. The kitchen was a fairly large size room. The wall was painted in a creamy vanilla while it floor were covered in an off white tile. The cabinets were cottage styled and they had a pearl white finish to them. The countertops were made out of recycled glass in a mint green color. The back splash was in a brighter shade of green set in a diagonal pattern. The island had a large farm house sink placed with in it. The appliances were all stainless steel and of the highest grade. Over on the other side of the room there was a wall that was almost covered in widows. In the center of the wall a rectangular table sat. Its body was made of a dark chocolate colored wood the top was made out of a strong glass. There were three chairs on each side of the table length wise and one at the head of the table. The chairs were made out of the same chocolate colored wood the chairs had cushions in a lemony yellow that had bright white designs that was circular in shape. The family room was connected to the kitchen by a large hallway that was big enough to be a room in its self. The floors of the family room were covered in a dark amber brown hard wood floor. The walls were painted in a light sky blue color that made the room larger then it actually was. On the western side of the room was a large fire place that was made from blue and grey river stone. In front of the fire place there was a large sectional that wrapped around into an L-shape. The sectional was a light stony grey color. In front of the sectional there was a square coffee table that was made to look like the kitchen table. On the other southern side of the room there was a wall mounted 40 inch television that had a built in shelving unit that was the painted a bright white to match the wainscoting that wrapped around the whole room. In front of the television there were two navy blue love seats with white and red striped pillows. The love seats were separated by a round pedestal type table that was made out of the same wood used for the kitchen table. The Southern wing of the house was its guest wing. The wing had a total of eight bedrooms with four large bathrooms. The wing also contained the formal dinning room. The walls of the room were covered in horizontal striped wallpaper that was done in alternating shades of [Isabelline] and metallic gold. The table was a large refectory table that was done in a light wood tone glaze. There were eight chairs on each side length wise and one at either end of the table. The chairs were done in the same wood tone of the table. The cushions were done in a soft white fabric.

As the group walked up to the front of the manor Sirius and Remus were tackled by two very energetic dogs. The first to come out was an [Akbash]. It had large deep brown eyes these eyes held a joyful look to them as the dog tackled Sirius. The second dog to run out was a small pup whose fur was a reddish brown tone to it. The pup tried to tackle Remus as well but it was too small to knock the man over.

"Connell get off of me. You're heavy!" Sirius yelled out because while the dog was lovable its weight was slowly squishing the air out of his body. Thinking that his master wanted to play with him Connell got off and sat by the man. "Thanks boy." Sirius got up walked into the house to only to return later with a section of thick rope. "Come on Connell lets play!" Sirius called out as he and the Akbash started to play tug-a-war. Meanwhile Remus was busy being greeted by a small pup named Mabel.

"Have you been a good girl while I was away missy? I hope you were because I got you something." Remus said to his dog while taking something out of his pocket. It turned out to be a small pastel pink collar with a purple heart shaped tag on it. Seeing that her master got her a gift Mabel sat down as prettily as she could while Remus place the collar on her. "Now everyone will know who you belong to little one. Come one I have someone you have to meet." Remus began walking towards Severus, Draco, and Harry. The group was still fishing all of their things out of the car when Remus reached them. But before Remus could introduce Mabel to Severus and Draco the dog decided to jump up onto Severus. Once on top of the man Mable went along giving him as many doggy kisses as she could. "Sorry Severus. Mabel doesn't know when to not jump on new people." Remus apologized to Severus upon seeing his dog jump onto the man.

"That is quite alright but next time give me some warning because I don't really enjoy being covered in dog slobber." Severus said as He got up and held the dog. He handed her to Remus. "Now would you care to show around this place or is it going to remain a secret?" Severus said as he began to walk towards the house with his things. Waiting for Sirius, Remus and their dogs to lead the way around the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry decided to show Draco around the wing that they would both be sharing.

"Come on Draco I want to show you something real cool." Harry said as he walked into a small elevator that was set to go directly to the third floor.

"Do you think I'm really going to get into that thing? It could break on the way up." Draco said after he had Harry explain why they weren't going to use the stairs.

"Come on Draco. I promise that the elevator won't break while we are in it." Harry said to the still reluctant man. But Draco still didn't trust the thing so he decided to stay put right were he was. Seeing that Draco wasn't going to get in the elevator any time soon Harry decided that he was going to make him get in.

"Hey let go of me damn it! What are you doing?" Draco yelped out as Harry grabbed him by the arm a dragged him into the machine. But Harry didn't answer he simply pushed the button that had a number three on it. He waited until he heard a binge that signaled their accession to the third floor. Before he released Draco.

"See there is nothing to worry about." Harry said as he turned towards Draco. Draco however thought differently. But decided it was better to not voice his opinion at the moment. When the doors opened he rushed out of the elevator and proceeded to thank the lords that he survived that thing. Harry walked out of the Elevator and called out to Draco. "Come on it is this way!" Harry called out as he began to walk down the large hallway.

"Hey wait for me. Harry! Wait up!" Draco yelled back noticing how far ahead Harry was. He ran for a few moments until he caught up with Harry. "What was that for?" Draco began to say as he look and saw that they were in a room full of windows.

"I wanted to show you the sunroom." Harry said as he led Draco inside. The room was a medium sized room. But it looked so much bigger because you had a panoramic view of the forest and lake below. The walls were a cheerful shade of light yellow while the floor was cover in a soft cream colored carpet. There was a couch that sat in the middle of the floor giving it a view of everything out side. Towards the right side of the room there were two comfortable looking recliners that sat next to a tall book shelf. This area served as a reading nook. Over on the left side there was a work desk that over looked the lake front. This was where harry did most of his work and studying at. Draco was awed by the view they could get form this room. Every direction looked over a different part of the land and it was just so beautiful. However upon hearing Draco's stomach growl Harry decided they should go down for dinner since nobody got to eat any lunch.

* * *

The five all met down in the kitchen for dinner. They all decided to make dinner with each person preparing a dish. Remus made a roast chicken. Sirius made some baked potatoes due to the fact he didn't cook that well. Severus made some garden fresh salad (they have a garden some where). Harry made a fruit salad that consisted of strawberries, mangos, raspberries, blueberries, and mint leaves to add to the over all flavor. Draco made some carrot cake that had some home made butter cream frosting on it. Overall dinner was great. Everybody ate until they were almost bloated. After eating they all pitched in and cleaned up the mess they made of the kitchen. They then bid each other goodnights as the duo and trio went to their separate wings.

* * *

Upon enter their shared bedroom Draco noticed something. The room was mostly bare except for the dark mahogany colored furniture that was placed in the room.

"Why is it so white in here?" Draco asked as he looked around the room. The room had some good bones: It had crown modeling, large windows, and lots of room to walk around. However it was missing color.

"That's because I wanted you to pick the colors out because I got to pick out the furniture out." Harry replied because he really did want a room that Draco felt comfortable in. "I meant is that I wanted your input on what colors we should use for our room." Harry said after noticing the odd look he was getting form Draco. But after what he just said Draco's expression changed.

"Aww… Isn't that just the sweetest thing I ever heard! Of course I would love to choose the colors." Draco said while clapping his hands together, after hearing Harry's reasoning besides he liked to pick out colors. "Hmm… I think [Alice Blue] would go great on the walls would be great." As he said this Draco flicked his wand towards the wall and change them from the drab with into a light blue color. "Next the bed, Hmm… I know." As Draco was talking to him self Harry slipped out of the bedroom to take a quick shower. When he came back into the room it was noticeably different. The walls were light blue with the molding and the ceiling painted in a bright white color. The bed had change from a four posted bed in to a canopy bed. The curtain for the canopy was a soft white colored shear fabric. The bed now had white sheets and blankets that looked good with the canopy. The pillows were dressed in a bright [Duke Blue] color that intensified the blue on the wall. Overall the room had a relaxing feel to it. Noticing Harry looking around the room Draco slipped in the bath room to take a quick shower because he was getting tired from the day's events and wanted to go to bed soon. Draco finished showering but forgot to bring his clothes with him when he went to bath room. So he had to ask Harry to bring over his suitcase it should have been no problem but he felt embarrassed. He tried to put it aside because he was getting cold and he hated begin cold.

"Um Harry are you out there?" Draco called out softly with a blush on his face.

"Yah I'm here do you need any thing?" Harry answered as he got ready for bed. He had taken his glasses off because he didn't like to sleep with them on.

"Could you get me my suitcase please I forgot my clothes." Draco asked quietly blushing even more.

"Sure I'll get it for you." Harry said as he went to the suitcase. He wheeled it to the bathroom door where he entered the room with out so much as knocking. When he opened the door the sight that met him was a sight like no other. Standing there have bent over was Draco who was currently drying his with a towel didn't notice that Harry had walked in. Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco as little water droplets dripped their way down his back. The droplets seem to gather above the still fluffy tail which caused Harry to stare right at it. The tail was now only a little damp as Draco had dried it off when he got out of his shower. As Harry became enchanted by Draco's adorable fluffy tail he forgot that at any moment Draco could turn around and see him leering at his tail and buttocks. For when Draco turned around he did in fact see Harry leering at him. This caused his face to burn in a crimson hue while his ears started to twitch and stand up straight. He silently thanked the lords that his towel was covering most of his front half. Because guessing by the leer on Harry's face the man would've jumped him if his junk was left out in the open. When Harry noticed that he was indeed caught in his little peeping session he tried to back his way out the door. But Draco wasn't having that he wordlessly shut and locked the door before Harry could reach it.

"What do you think you are doing? You are so lucky that I decided to be nice tonight because the next time this happens you will be very sorry." Draco said in a very ticked off tone that should have scared Harry. But it only made Harry excited because he thought the tone was pretty sexy.

"I was bringing you the suitcase that you asked for. I'm sorry that I came in without knocking. That was very rude of me." Harry said as he kneeled on the floor in front of Draco. "Will you forgive me for coming in uninvited? I didn't really mean to peep but I couldn't help myself. But you are a very handsome man who has a handsome ass and tail. I couldn't stop myself form staring." As Harry continued to ramble on about how sexy he looked and that he was an amazingly forgiving person. Draco's face continued to blush darker and darker until his face was a deep shade of scarlet. But the flattery was slowly breaking his resolve down and it didn't help that harry was kneeling by his feet either. He just couldn't stay angry with Harry who had successfully won Draco over.  
"If I tell you that you are forgiven will you get out so I can put some clothes on?" Draco said while his face was still blushing in a slightly lighter shade and his ears twitching in a cutely confused manner. While this was happening Draco tried to hide his bright powder blue eyes. Seeing that Draco was merely embarrassed and not mad at him Harry relaxed. Harry could see that Draco was trying to hide his eyes Harry walked up to and lifted his chin up so He could look directly into Draco's eyes.

"You don't have to hide you know. I won't get mad at you for being upset. Besides I think you are very adorable." Harry said as looked into Draco's eyes. After saying the word adorable Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and walked out of the room leaving Draco standing there with his hand on the now damp cheek. Draco tried calm his now racing heart. It took a few minutes but now his heart wasn't beating crazily. He began to look through his suitcase in order to find his favorite sunshine yellow tank top and a pair of underwear that he liked to sleep in. Once he was dressed in his night clothes Draco walked out of the bathroom leaving the suitcase. Once he entered the bedroom he saw that Harry was wearing only a pair of dark forest green sleep pants that hung low on his hips. Harry's muscular chest was left uncovered which Draco found he liked because he could ogle at the chest all he wanted. But he stopped in front of the bed unsure of what he should do.

"Aren't you coming to bed it is ten passed eleven and I sure that you are tired." Harry asked as he saw Draco yawn cutely.

"I don't know what side I'm supposed to sleep on." Draco replied voicing his uncertainty about their sleeping arrangement. He looked down again feeling a little silly.

"Why don't you get in on the right side because I'm used to sleeping on the left side." Harry said because he felt that it would be better if Draco slept on the side farthest from the door. Draco nodded his agreement and got in on the right side. He tried to keep to the edge of the side but he found it uncomfortable because he was used to sleeping in the middle of the bed. Harry who could feel Draco tossing and turning decided to pull Draco into the middle of the bed.

"I don't bite you know. I won't mind if you sleep close to me." Harry said as he pulled Draco closer to him self.

"But I thought that you wouldn't want that close." Draco mumbled as he felt sleep come gently to him because he felt more comfortable now.

"After what I just said in the bathroom you thought I wouldn't want you to sleep close by me? I said you were adorable and I meant it. Besides you are something that I would snuggle up to every chance I could get." Harry began to ramble on as he felt Draco relax more. Draco who was by now very tired wished that Harry would stop talking so he could sleep. So he did the one thing he had a hunch would shut Harry up. He turned around and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"Will you be quiet now?" Draco asked as he snuggled up to Harry chest feeling the comfortable warmth coming of the man.

"Yah sure…" Harry whispered quietly as he felt sleep capture him.

And that is how they both fell asleep. Draco's head nestled on Harry's chest; while Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Draco's waist.

* * *

That's it for this update. I'm ready for a nap. :]

Ok quick question should I make Harry top or Draco top? Or maybe I should have them switch positions every once in awhile. I don't know what I'm going to do but please answer what you think is best.

Author Notes. (Yah I know there are a lot of them)

1. Alpha- yes Remus is going to be the dominate partner while Sirius and Severus switch between each other.  
2. 7- The reason why I chose this number of years is that I've heard that If a women in not sexually active for seven years then her hymen will grow back meaning that she kind of gains her virginity back so Severus is going to be considered a virgin when the three finally have sex.  
3. Norwich- Some random place I found on Google so I don't really know what its like there.  
4. Akbash- It's a large breed of dog. They are pure white dogs that are used to mainly protect livestock. Connell is sort of the manor's guard dog due to his natural instincts.  
5. The colors are ones that I looked up from Google. They can be found on Wikipedia.  
6. Jack and Jill- two bedrooms share on bath that is attached to each room.  
Thanks every one for reading! Please review so I can make this story better.


	3. Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then Severus and Draco would be the both cute and adorable cat-fox and bunny men.

Warnings: Sexual content of the citrus flavor kind and yes they will be using lubricant, and a two month time skip. This time skip will be in place because I couldn't figure out a better way to do it.

"Regular speech"

"_Inside their minds"_

Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever. There really isn't a good excuse for why it happened. But I'll tell you guys anyways. This year is my senior year and there was a bunch of senior stuff happening for the past couple months plus my workload is larger than what it used to be. Also during the month of October my AJROTC Unarmed Drill team(if you have no clue what that is look it up or ask someone in JROTC) was practicing for a drill meet which I ended up commanding because my commander had family issues to take care of (However, I epically failed at the drill meet.) So now that I given you guys that news it's on to the story.

Also I would like to Thank Takaouto because they still continue to read this story and give the great advice by pointing out my errors.

**Closer**

"_I can't believe it. I Draco Malfoy am falling in love with Harry Potter. How in the world could this happen you may ask. Well it began about two months ago.  
_

_-Flash back-_

"Draco it's time to wake up to much sleep can be a bad thing." I heard Harry say to me as I chose to ignore him, for he made the most amazing pillow ever. "Come on Draco it's already eight o'clock. You wouldn't want to be late for your appointment with Poppy." Harry said to me as he tried to jostle me awake.

"The appointment isn't till ten o'clock Harry. Let me sleep some more please." I mumbled to him as I swatted his hand away from me. I went to turn over and go back to sleep but he for some unknown reason wouldn't let me sleep. Because he began to tickle me every where he could get his hands on; which included my tail for some odd reason. "Fine I'm up!" I exclaimed fed up with the light touches. "Now could you please get out while I get ready for the appointment?" I said to Harry while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Finally with my eyes clean I took a look around our room. (Yah ours got a problem with that?) Everything seemed to be in order; however, I noticed this rather strange movement out of my corner of me eye. "When I say get out I didn't mean hide under your invisibility cloak, for if you don't get out now I'll lock up in darkest and most disgusting place I can find." I said to Harry as I could tell that it was his cloak that was making that odd movement.

"I guess you caught me Draco. I was just leaving. Good luck at your appointment today hopefully nothing is wrong." Harry called as he left the room. After Harry left I went through my usual morning routine and got ready for Severus's and mine appointment. As I began to leave through the floo with Severus I felt this small hot itch within me. But it passed within a few moments so I didn't worry about it much. "_Maybe I should ask the doctor about it though?" _I thought as we arrived at the Hospital.

* * *

Hospital lounge

As I dizzily exited the floo I couldn't help but stare at the other patients, for they seem worse off than Severus and me. One man (who was calmly reading a newspaper) had what looked to be large pimple like things dangling from both his ears and his nose. A woman in the opposite corner of the waiting room had tentacles come out of her body at random increments. While I was too busy taking into account how lucky I was not to be either of those two Severus had signed us in. Soon after he signed us in the nurse at the front desk called us into the doctor's office by simply calling out "Will the fox-man and the rabbit-man please come in to see Doctor Ericson?" I tried not to blush because the rest of the room's occupants decided that now was the perfect time to stare right at us. As Severus and I walked to the Dr. Ericson's office I felt that hot itch inside of me. "_Note to self: I really need to get this thing checked."_

* * *

Dr. Ericson 's office

The room looked like any other you would see at a hospital. It had bight white walls, dark blue linoleum floors, and a small window overlooking the country side. As we each took our seats my ears began to twitch. They do that whenever I hear some very light sounds. As I began to focus on the sound that was slowly coming toward us the door opened up with a light bang. This startled Severus, for he didn't really enjoy suddenly loud or unexpected noises. In walked a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had short blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and an overall tan complexion to his skin. He walked forward and seated himself in the last available chair; which he turned around to face us. After this he began to speak.

"Hello I'm Dr. Ericson and I will be your new primary doctor." He began in a kind voice. "However, before I can help you two I must give you both a physical examination. The examination will consist of me taking your temperatures, testing your reflexes, listening to your heart rates, taking your blood pressures, and checking your nasal passages plus your throat and eyes." He then went on to explain how each test was done after our permission to go through these test. When he was finished with the test he pronounce in good health. He then began to ask us questioning about how our bodies were coping, if we had any strange moods or cravings (To this Severus stated that had cravings for milk and cookies.), or anything that was slightly off for ourselves. At this I thought why not ask about that strange itch. So that is just what I did.

"Dr. Ericson could you explain to me why I been having these strange hot and itchy feeling inside me?" I asked calmly.

"Well Mr. Malfoy it is quiet simply nature's way of taking care of business." This greatly confused me because I still didn't know what sort of business he was talking about. The doctor could obviously tell that I didn't understand the hint. Because he began to go into further detail. "That strange hot and itchy sensation you have been feeling is a single from your body telling yourself and others that you are ready to mate." He stopped to look at me to make sure that I understood what he was getting at now. I now understood, but I wanted to hear what this heat would do to me. So I motioned him to go on. "However, you are in the early stages of the heat which mean that it comes to you as a dull sensation. But as time progress you will have the great urge to either claim or be claimed by someone else." I couldn't help but blush at this.

"_So that's why I had been feeling that. I wonder how long until it goes into complete effect." _ I asked him how long it would take for this to come into full effect.

"It is different for every person who has conditions such as you two. However, I think it will take about two to three months for it to come into full effect. After telling me this he began to speak to Severus about his own health, For Severus also asked about his own heat. While they were speaking to each other I became lost in thought about what the future held. It wasn't until about another hour when we were told that we could leave. I was starting to get hungry anyways. So I asked Severus if he wanted to get something to eat. Which his grumbling stomach agree before his voice could. With that we began to look around for some place to eat lunch.

-End of flash back-

As the months progress Harry and myself had become rather close. With each passing day I could feel myself falling in love with the handsome man. Harry had started to court me a few weeks ago. It started with a small gift of a pendant necklace that had a jewel that contained a swirl of blues and greens. I thought it was more of a friendship gift but I proven wrong, for he soon started to ask my out on dates.

"Draco would you like to do something tonight?" He would ask me and I agree every time. I can still remember our last date. He took me to one of those muggle theaters (I was under a glamor at the time). I was highly skeptical because I didn't really trust anything muggle.

But when got there I quickly let those thoughts leave as I was enchanted by all sights and sounds. He led me to the counter that held all the food. I thought some of it looked rather odd so I ask what all of it was. He then went on to explain what everything was and how it tasted. I settled for two chocolate bars because that seemed to be the safest choice. After I asked for two chocolate bars He ordered us a thing of popcorn and one large strawberry pop telling me that they were both amazing things to have.

Soon after this our movie began. It was about this boy who helps these robots save the world form other robots. I couldn't look away as scene after scene came. Eating the popcorn out of its bucket without even looking, sometimes mine and Harry's hand would lightly brush against each other as we ate our popcorn. Towards the end of the movie I felt Harry laid his arm over my shoulder. It made me want snuggle up to him which I did. This seemed to make Harry happy because he wrapped his arm around me fully.

As the movie progressed more I felt that hot itch return but it had a heavier weight to it this time. It took a while until it calmed down; by that time the movie had ended. As we began our journey home Harry held my hand within his warm grip. It made me really happy to be holding his hand.

The memory of this date still gives me tingles and butterflies that like to fly around my stomach. But then it invites this heat back. I think I should go take a shower maybe that will help settle it down.

* * *

Bathroom

I had been in the shower for a while trying to get this heat to go away. But it seemed that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. I begin to hope that no one comes into the bathroom , for I was having quiet the problem calming myself down if you know what mean. However, fate decided to be a hag because Harry just walked into the bathroom looking for me. (He doesn't notice Harry until it's too late.)

-Warning: Change of pov ahead and smex.-

As Harry walked into the bathroom he couldn't help but worry about Draco. This was because he had been acting somewhat strange for the past two months. This led him to check up on the blonde who had been in the shower for well over an hour.

"Draco I'm coming in." Harry called out as he walked into the bathroom. When he looked around the room he notices something odd (is it just me or are they're always noticing something weird?) Usually when Draco took his shower he would use a great amount of steaming hot water, but as Harry looked around he noticed that there was no steam what so ever.

This led him to move toward the shower door that was close. He placed his hand on the door's surface. He could fell an icy chill come off of the shaded glass. He called out to Draco again because he couldn't understand why someone would take a freezing cold shower in the middle of winter. As he opened the door the sight that met him was a very erotic one.

Draco who didn't seem to notice Harry had his back turned toward the leering man. He was slowly stroking himself trying to get rid of the heat within him, and his tail began to twitch lightly. Harry just stood there in a state of aroused shook as he gazed upon the sight that was before him.

He began to think to himself _"I wonder if he would get mad at me if I joined him."_ At this thought alone Harry couldn't help but blush brightly as he felt the desire for Draco fight against his will power. As He was about to gain control over himself he heard the most sexy thing he knew to ever grace his hearing.  
"Har…Harry! Uggg.." Draco moaned out as he became lost in his fantasy.

"_That's it I can't take it anymore."_Harry thought to himself as he quickly stripped his clothes off himself. He hurriedly shut the shower door behind himself as he slowly moved behind Draco. Harry then took his arms and wrapped them around Draco's waist. The tight grip on his waist woke Draco from his pleasure filled fantasy.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Draco demanded as he tried to hide his arousal from Harry.

"I was only checking to make sure that you didn't drown in the shower. But who would have guess that I would find a highly sexy man in the shower fantasying about me. I wonder what went on in that mind of yours." Harry said as he breathed in the scent unique to Draco. Upon hearing this Draco blushed a bright scarlet, as he tried to squirm out of Harry's hold.

"Now where do you think you're going? I still have to ravish you." Harry said confidently as he grounded his manhood against Draco's buttocks. Feeling the hardness grind into his buttocks made Draco blush and harden more at the same time. He had stopped squirming, for he knew that he couldn't nor wouldn't escape.

"Harry-"Draco began but was soon interrupted by Harry's mouth which had descended upon his for an opened mouth kiss. The kiss only added heat to the inferno that was slowly consuming his body. Draco turned around so he could gain a better grip on Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind it much, for he was now able to trace his tongue lazily through Draco's mouth as it softly caressed Draco's own tongue.

"We should probably move to the bedroom." Draco gasped out to Harry as his neck was covered in butterfly kisses.

"Why do you want to go to the bedroom the shower is just as good." Harry mumbled against the back of Draco's neck.

"That's because I don't want our first time to be in the bathroom." Draco stuttered as he could feel his senses cloud with the pleasure.

"Fine we'll move to the bedroom." Harry said as he lifted Draco up and started to carry him bridal style to the bedroom. When they reach the bed he placed Draco as gently as he could on the bed. As Harry reached inside the drawer to his nightstand he asks Draco a very important question.

"Are you sure you want to do this; because I can wait for when you're ready." Harry said to Draco because he wanted his consent. To this Draco answered back on a snappy way.

"Who said anything about me wanting to wait Harry? I have been ready for the past few weeks, so done try to stop this before we even get to the good part." Draco said because he simply couldn't wait anymore.

"Now are you going to sit there or are you going to try to make me scream?" Draco asks rhetorically as he saw Harry stare at him. To answer the question Harry simply pulled Draco into a passion filled kiss. Which Draco enjoyed.

After the kiss ended Harry began to trace his lubricate covered fingers around Draco rose bud, He brought Draco in for another kiss as he push one of his fingers inside Draco. He stopped the movement from his hand to make sure that Draco was ok.

"Is that ok?" Harry found himself saying as stopped moving the finger forward. To this Draco answered with a swift thrust of his buttocks down onto the finger.

"Does it look like I'm objecting? Just go slow so you don't damage anything. Also give me some warning next time you want to stick something up there. Now can you please continue so this heat goes away?" Draco said as he moved his hip to try and get the finger deeper inside himself. With Draco's ok Harry started to stretch Draco's entrance so it would be able to accommodate his manhood.

Harry was onto the third finger into Draco when he felt a little bundle inside of the other man. As he applied pressure on the bundle he saw that it was making Draco moan out in a very cute but sexy way. However, Draco was slowly getting frustrated with Harry's slowness so He flipped his self over so he was lying directly flat on his stomach. He looked at Harry dead in the eyes and said.

"Please hurry it up! I'm sick of all this waiting." After saying this he began to move his tail around until was sticking up showing Harry his entrance that was just begging to be filled.

"Your wish is my command." Harry said as he began to mount Draco's behind. After he felt that he was in a good enough position He began to slowly inch his manhood into Draco's soft and warm heat. After a couple of minutes he began to lightly thrust into Draco. He kept on moving the angle of his thrusts until he heard Draco moan from him thrusting into his prostate. However, Draco still wanted more so He demanded it.

"Harry go faster please! I can't take it anymore." Draco cried out as he thrust his hips back to meet Harry's. Wanting to please Draco Harry began to thrust faster and harder into Draco's welcoming heat. It went on like this- in-out-in-out- until Draco finally couldn't take it anymore as He came with a loud scream of "Harry" falling off his lips. Harry thrust a few more time into Draco until he too came, and biting hard onto Draco's shoulder as he did so.

As they laid there Draco couldn't help but mumble "I love you Harry." As he was slowly falling asleep, but before he let sleep take him he heard the words he thought would of never come from Harry's mouth.

"I love you to Draco." Harry said as he pulled Draco up close to his body. After which they both fell into a sleep.

So what did you think? Was good for as first timer? Also did I have them confess to each other too soon?

Also the next chapter will be about the experience that Severus has with Remus and Sirius. So hopefully you'll enjoy that as much as you enjoyed this chapter.

Ps: Again I'm real sorry for not updating in like forever hopefully it wouldn't happen again, or at least not in the near future.

R&R please.


	4. Gernade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any sort of way. If I owned the series Remus, Severus, and Sirius would be madly in love with each other!

Warnings: angst but it turns to fluff in this chapter also this chapter is going to begin right after troop arrives at the estate. (I know the time jumps are confusing but please endure them.)  
Ps: If you haven't read chapter two or three please do so because you will probably be confused.

"Regular speech"  
**"Inside their minds"**

Without any more distractions let's begin.

**Grenade**

"Hey Remus lets show Severus the grounds first!" Sirius called out as he and the dogs ran ahead of the other two men. The little pup Mable playfully barked as she ran with her larger doggy friend Connell.

"Ok Sirius." Remus called out to his hyperactive mate as Severus and he followed behind at a more subdued pace.

"Is he always like that?" Severus asked as he stared at Sirius who was acting very child like.

"Yah, He just has a naturally high amount of energy." Remus said in a chuckle. He looked over to Severus who looked lost in thought. He looked into Severus's eyes and could see that they were unfocused so he clapped his hands together to bring Severus out of his little daydream. "What are you thinking about?" He question gently.

"Nothing really I was just lost in thought I guess." Severus mumbled as he looked down with a small blush on his face and his tail wrapping itself gently around his waist. After he answered Remus an awkward silence began to settle. However, it didn't last for long because the triad and the dogs came to a stop at a path that would lead to a large garden with a medium sized greenhouse off towards the back part of the area which Remus and Sirius had built for them. Remus asked Severus to stay put for a minute so he could go talk to Sirius about something. Severus said ok and Remus walked up to Sirius.

"How much have we actually used the garden since we moved here?" Remus asked Sirius as he looked over to the quietly thinking Severus who was also absent mindedly petting Mable and Connell.

"Not much, why do you ask?" Sirius replied back as he too watched Severus.

"Remember when Albus mentioned at last year's Christmas party that Severus liked to grow his own potion ingredients and flowers?" At this Sirius nodded his head in agreement because he could in fact remember that Albus said that. "Well why don't we give Severus the garden and the greenhouse as a sort of welcoming gift."

"You mean like a courting gift?" Sirius asked slyly because he could sense that was in fact what Remus wanted to do. "I think that is a wonderful idea, maybe it would get him to open up to us more." Sirius added. After this he called Severus over to them. This in turn snapped Severus out of his daydream.

"I'm coming!" Severus yelled back at Sirius, but apparently not fast enough because called back to him saying that he walked slower than an old tortoise walking uphill on a cold January morning. At this Severus replied by saying " Yah, well at least I don't act like I have the mental ability of a seven year old child who has consumed more than enough sugar to sweeten all of England's supply of tea." Felling as if his insult was much more mature than Sirius's (in reality it wasn't) Severus walked up to the other two men.

"Now that you're here close your eyes Mr. Old Tortoise!" Sirius said excitedly almost jumping with all the energy contained within his self. At this Severus merely rolled his eyes because he decided to take the mature course of action by asking why he should close his eyes. "Cause we have something to show you. Please close your eyes Remus and I promise it won't be anything bad." Sirius replied while giving Severus his patented you-will-do-what-I-ask-you-to-puppy-eyed-look that was just too cute for even Severus to go against.

"Fine, if will get you to stop looking so childishly." Severus all but sighed out as he did in fact close his eyes while his ears perked up to listen to sounds of the area. In spite of this Severus was not at all prepared for both of his hands to be held as he was led to whatever the two wanted to show him. **"Why are they holding my hand? I could have easily followed the noise the two make as they both walk rather loudly."** These thoughts ran through his head as he slowly got used to holding their hands allowing his mind to wonder off towards other thoughts like. **"I wonder who is holding which of my hands." **At this thought Severus started to fell with both of his hands trying to determine whose hand was whose. As Severus was occupied with felling the hands that held his, he missed the bright smiles that played across the faces that belong to his soon to be mates. The two men squeezed back as Severus squeezed their hands in his quest of determining who was holding which of his own hands. It was only a short moment later that the triad had stopped in the middle of the large garden.

"You can open your eyes now Severus!" Sirius said in an excited manner which startled Severus out of his quiet thinking. With his eyes wide open Severus took in the sight that lay before him. Directly in front of him was an open patch of land that was rectangular in shape and took up about 124 square feet. In the large box like thing grew many vegetables like two stalks of corn, next to a tomato plant that had grown very large, next there was a couple rows of cabbages next to a couple rows of lettuce, which was followed by a section of potatoes and different types of squash, and finally at the other end of the box was where the spices and fruits were grown.

To his left there was a small orchard that held things like banana, coconut, apple, orange, and pear trees. To his right was a section shaded by the trees but remained opened enough to plant many flowers. This area held a table and chair set as well as a standalone swing that swung with the breeze. Looking at it Severus couldn't but think of all the different types of flowers that could be grown there.

Finally Severus looked behind himself to see a medium sized greenhouse that just perfect for growing his potion ingredients. Severus couldn't grasp the reason why they were showing this wonderful place to him. So he asked.

"Why are you showing this place to me?" Severus asked. At this Sirius was beginning to reply but was cut off by Remus.

"Someone told us that you liked to garden so we thought as a welcome to your new home we would give you this space to do whatever it is that you wish to do with it." Remus said as he cut Sirius off.

Hearing this Severus blushed bright red from the thought that someone would give him something so nice and grand as this garden space to do with as he pleased." Severus was unsure as to why they would give him something as nice as this, but he didn't want to question his luck. Besides he finally has something wonderful to have and he doesn't want to lose it. So he thanks them.

"I don't know what to say- I mean that no one has ever given me something as wonderful as this not even Albus has, Tha-Thank you so very much." Severus said in an excited kind of way with both his ears and tails perked up that the other two just thought was absolutely adorable.

"You are very welcome Severus, we don't mind. Heck we don't even use it for anything but growing some food. We both hope you have fun with this and make your own." Remus replied. Severus still looked as if he had received a gift from Merlin himself. To show how much it meant to him he went over to the two men and gave each a quick hug while blushing slightly at the feeling he got from it. Time seemed to stand a still after the hugs were given; Remus and Sirius couldn't help but smile even bigger than before at how cute Severus was acting.

The moment was interrupted by three stomachs voicing their need for food. "Why don't we gather some things to take back for dinner so we can have something to eat?" Remus said. As the triad began to gather some things for dinner Severus couldn't help but smile at the feeling of happiness inside of his heart.

* * *

Scene change: After dinner. Warning: A little bit of angst but fear not it turns to fluff!

As the Remus led the way to the wing of the house that the triad had both Sirius and Severus walked at a subdued pace because they felt so full. As the triad walked down the large hallways Severus began to second guess his self and the other two.

"**What is it about me that make them want to do all of these nice things for me? I mean I know that I'm not the best looking person out there, or the kindest, nor am I the smartest person. I'm a weak person who can't even express how I feel like most other people. Carolos must have thought I was a weaker person then him. He forced me and I was blinded by my love for him that I couldn't even see the warning signs." **

With these thoughts rushing through his head Severus began to feel more and more upset. As Remus opened the door to their shared bedroom the wolf side of him began to sense something not right with his mate. Sirius must have noticed because he looked to Remus for reassurance that everything was right. After sharing a look the two glanced back at Severus who had fallen both behind them and into the dark depths of his mind.

"**How do I know that I can trust Remus and Sirius? Sirius and Potter always went out of their way to make my life at Hogwarts hell. Remus wouldn't join in their games and jokes they played on me. But he wouldn't even try to stop them from making me feel like lower than dirt. And then there was that time that Sirius and Remus almost killed when Sirius led me to Remus in his werewolf form. How can I trust them? After all that they've done to me?" **Seeing that Severus looked about the edge of crying Remus motioned for Sirius to pick Severus up and place the man on the bed. Sirius nodded in understanding as he lifted the now sobbing softly Severus. Sirius held him as softly as he could and quickly deposited Severus on top on the dark grey blanket that lay on the large bed. After Severus was placed on the bed Remus told Sirius to fetch a glass of water from the bathroom, Sirius began to leave into the adjoining bathroom but stopped for a moment to look at his distressed mates. If only he could do more than just fetch a glass of water.

While Sirius was getting the water Remus tried to calm Severus who was becoming more distressed by the moment. As a last effort Remus tried to hug Severus however, he was pushed away with a yell.

"Get away from me!" Severus yelled as he pushed his self back across the bed until his back hit against the headboard. Remus tried to reach out to Severus but was only snarled at as Severus yelled. "Don't touch me!" Severus was beginning to hyperventilate he had worked his self up so much. As Severus yelled that Sirius walked in with glass of water, the sight of his Alpha having trouble calling out to his other mate who was looked like the world around him was falling made Sirius's heart weep. But he pressed those thoughts back as he tried to help.

"Here Severus, you should drink this. It will help you feel better." Sirius said as he held the glass of water out to Severus. Only to have the glass thrown back toward his face, luckily Remus and his werewolf's reflexes were fast enough to save Sirius from a face full of glass. However, Remus who had put his hand out to try and catch the glass before it broke found his hand covered in blood from the glass that bounced off the wall. Remus turned towards his mates with a growl his wolf side coming to the surface. He was about to lunge at Severus but was pulled back by Sirius who saw their other mate curled around himself in a tight ball. "Stop it! You're scaring him!" Sirius yelled out as he tried to get Remus to come to his human senses, Remus's wolf side decided to speak.

"_Why should I care?"_Remus growled out still upset._ "He tried to hurt you Sirius. You're my mate and I must protect you!" _Remus yelled out.

"Because he's as much as your mate as I am, look at him." Sirius pointed to Severus who was shivering and crying all at the same time. "You need to protect him too. Besides by the looks of things he needs you more right now than I need you. Please come back to us." Sirius pleaded towards Remus as the situation began to get more intense.

Remus was silent for awhile. He was surprised that his ever loving and submissive mate was standing up to him. He knew that Sirius only stood up to him when something terrible had happened. So he focused in on Severus who looked as if someone had murdered his family right in front of his very own eyes. His resolves soften as he began to worry about his other mate. Sirius was right Severus needed him more now than Sirius did. But the only question was would he let him in?

"You're right Sirius. I-no we both are needed by Severus." Remus said softly. With a nod of his head both he and Sirius climbed on to the bed. Just as they reached Severus, The man looked up with tear running down his face like a never ending river: of regrets, sadness, and fears. The two sat there and waited for Severus to come to them. It wasn't long until he did.

"Why?" Such a simple yet hard question that led to many others was said. Severus said softly in an almost broken voice. But before the two could begin answer he began to cry softly. "Why me? Why am I stuck with the people who hate me? Why am I such a freak? And- why did Carolos rape me?"

The last one was yelled out as Severus just gave up the fight against his emotions. He let Sirius hug him tight as Remus began to whisper sweet nothings to try and help both of his mates calm down. They sat like this for almost an hour until Severus finally stopped crying. A little while after this Severus spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble" This was last thing that either Sirius or Remus were expecting. The shock showed clearly on their faces.

"What for?" Sirius was the first to break the silence with Severus answering.

"Because I'm a weak person who almost killed you and I acted very improperly." Severus sniffled out as his tail stayed curled tightly around him.

"I probably deserved that." Sirius confessed as he began to think of all the mean and downright horrible things James and he did to Severus during and after Hogwarts.

"We don't hate you Severus." Remus said in a reassuring way towards Severus. He felt like just holding both of his mates and protects them from all harm. Severus looked at them disbelievingly as his ear perked up a little.

"You're not a freak either, who ever told you that should be shot." Sirius said as he reached out to hug the still slightly shivering man. Severus granted the touch while he leaned into the hug great full for someone there that was trying to make him feel better.

"We don't know why it was you, but we are happy. Severus Sirius and I have grown to care deeply about you. Please let us be there for you." Remus said as he joined the hug.

"Whoever this Carolos is he better have someone watching his back while he watches his front because if we ever find that man he is going to pay dearly." Sirius promised as he whispered to Severus. Severus had by now composed himself enough to look both Remus and Sirius in the eyes as he asked his final question.

"How do I know you aren't trying to use me like Carolos did?" Severus whispered calmly, but his tail was still curled tightly around his self showing his fear.

"We could swear to you we won't." Remus replied back within a sec.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Because we will swear by our own blood that we won't betray, hurt, or use you Severus." Remus replied again.

"I still don't trust you." Severus said. Finally fed up with the man denial Remus grabbed his bloody hand and made Sirius grasp it. He looked at Sirius and whispered to him as he asked him if it was alright. Sirius said yes because he understood what was needed of them to hopefully get Severus to trust them. Sirius picked up two pieces of glass and passed one on to his alpha.

"Severus as witness to this deed we ask that you will finally understand that we wish you know harm." Remus began as he sliced his palm open while he began to chant. As Remus held his palm face up Sirius took his piece of glass and sliced his palm as well. After repeating the chant he clasped his hand with Remus so their blood could mix between their palms. "As our blood mixes together we show that we will be faithful to you Severus even as the end draws near." Remus and Sirius said together while looking into Severus's eyes.

After the words where said a string of white light began to glow through the joined hands. The light showed that Remus and Sirius were not lying and had pure heartily completed their part of the bond. However, it was up to Severus to accept their promise. The light jumped from their hands and slammed its self into Severus's chest where his heart would be.

In a bond such as this the person who the bond is made to can choose to accept or reject the bond. If the bond is accepted the light will fade into that person's heart while the wounds caused by it would then disappear without a trace. On the other hand if the bond is rejected then the light will be reflected away from the person leaving a scare permanently etched into the other person's skin.

It took about ten minutes for Severus to decide. As the light began to fade into his heart there was a moment of peacefulness amongst the triad. Severus looked between the two he could not see any lies hidden in their eyes. He looked down in shame at what he had done, but before he could revert back into the state he was in only a short hour ago his face was lifted by a pair of two different hands.

"How about we take a bath all together? Remus asked as Sirius gently kissed Severus's tear stained check as Remus petted his ears and head. Severus couldn't help but nod gently as he couldn't find any words to express his self. Seeing that Severus had agreed to it Remus gently picked both Severus and Sirius up off the bed and carried both of them to the bathroom.

* * *

End of angst now it's time for the fluff!

Bathroom (another bathroom scene)

As Severus relaxed into the bath next to Sirius he couldn't help be feel somewhat shy and awkward about what happened. He had placed most of his inner fears in front of the two. Instead of being disgusted or making jokes about it, the two were surprisingly supportive of him. What shocked him the most was that the two joined in an eternal blood bond just for his sake, the thought alone made him feel like everything was going to be all right, but all peaceful moments must come to an end. As Severus was jarred away from his thoughts when a certain Mutt poured a small bucket of bubbly water over his head, as the bubbles came down on him Severus smiled a little as he fought back with a splash.

"What was that for Mutt?" Severus asked as he wiped the bubbles from his face. Sirius only cocked a bright smile as he splashed Severus back saying.

"Cause I wanted too." At this Sirius stuck his tongue out. Only to have Remus lightly smacked him upside the head, and Severus began to laugh softly. Merriment clearly showed on his face. Remus and Sirius couldn't believe that the man who had just about cried his self dry a little while was actually laughing at them. The two looked at each and back at Severus. Almost identical smiles played on their faces as they watched their soon to be mate being at ease with them.

"I don't know about you two, but I think we should get out because I'm starting to wrinkle from the water." Remus said after a little while. But this only caused Sirius and surprisingly Severus to pout childishly.

"But I don't wanna." Sirius whined like a child as Severus looked to be in agreement with him. Nevertheless, both Severus and he where beginning to wrinkle as well, so the triad decided to finish their bath. Until now the triad did not consider how they were all going to get out of the bath without their private parts showing (They took a bubble bath). Each stood at the edge of the tub looking at each until finally Remus came up with a solution.

"I'll get out first so Sirius can help you two get ready for bed." Remus said to a now blushing as he walked out of the tub. His muscular ass opened for the other two to ogle as he walks out to their bedroom with a towel thrown over his shoulders. After Remus left Sirius bend down to unplug the bath as he two walked out of the bath towards the towel rack. Without looking back to Severus he grabbed two of the towels. He wrapped one tight around his middle and tossed the other one back to Severus. A few moments later he turned around and held his hand out for Severus to grab and said.

"Hey grab my hand." To this Severus blushed and grabbed the hand offered to him. With a smile Sirius led Severus to the large closet in the bathroom. As he opened it up a rainbow of differently colored and pattern set of pajama was shown. Severus's ears perked up at the imagination of wearing any of those pajamas to bed, for he greatly disliked his grey and scratchy sleep shirt. Seeing Severus's dream-like daze towards the pajamas Sirius smiled as he led Severus into the closet. "What are your favorite colors?" Sirius asked Severus who was blushing while playing with his tail as mumbled out something. "What did you say? You need to speak a little louder." Sirius said as he really couldn't make out what Severus had indeed said. So Severus said it again.

"I like purple and white the most." Severus said a little louder while blushing brightly. Sirius thought that Severus was just as cute as a little kitten. With a nod of his head Sirius called out to the closet the colors that Severus liked. At the command the closet rearranged itself so the purple and white pajamas were up front so they could see them. Sirius motioned for Severus to pick one but the man just stood there.

"Go on pick out whatever you like also the drawer in front of you holds underwear so pick one of those too unless you like going commando." Sirius gently pushed Severus forward until the man went about picking his pajamas. "I'm going over there to get my pajamas so you can change over here if you like." Sirius said as he walked towards the back of the closet. Seeing that Sirius was no longer next to him Severus focused on the task at hand. He felt around the different types of fabric that ranged from the softest cottons to the silkiest of the silk pajamas. He made his mind up when he saw a somewhat feminine piece of sleepwear. It had thin violet colored straps that matched the rest of the dress-like top which was opened in the back. The bottoms where small white Shorty short that were mainly hidden by the top. Finally he opened the drawer in front of him a selected a feminine type pair of underwear.

After making all of his selection Severus looked at Sirius who was still making up his mind on which pair of pajamas to wear. Seeing that in was clear for him to change he did so quietly and quickly. After he was dressed Severus began to pleat his long raven hair so he could get ready for bed. When his hair was done it seemed that Sirius was done as well, for he was sporting a sky blue shirt that had a witty saying on it paired with a pair of white shorts similar to Severus that had _**sexy**_ written across the butt of the shorts. Noticing that Severus was waiting for him Sirius came to him and grab on his hand again but not before mentioning how cute Severus. Which earned another blush from Severus as he followed be hide Sirius while reading the _**sexy**_ written across his ass as Sirius led him to the bedroom so the triad could sleep.

* * *

Bedroom: no smut

When Severus and Sirius walked into the bedroom Severus was awed by its size. The room had a very tall ceiling couple with the massive amount of floor space made the room feel very big. As Sirius led Severus to the bed that could easily fit five grown men comfortably Severus looked confusingly at Sirius because Remus was lying at the top of the bed stretched out horizontally instead of the usual way a person would sleep. Seeing the confused looking man Remus explained.

"It's so I can be against both of you while the two of you sleep side by side." Remus stated. When Sirius saw that Severus was not moving he simply dragged the man over to the bed a motion for Severus to climb in. It took a few minutes for all three men to get situated in the bed with Severus and Sirius spooning while Remus had one arm wrapped around Severus and his other wrapped around Sirius. Before the lights were turned off Severus quickly pecked both Remus and Sirius on the cheek, after that he quickly turned a hid his face in the bedding causing the other two to smile at his shyness. With that the Triad slept cocooned in the warm that their bodies emitted until the new day dawned.

* * *

Two months later

During the past couple of months the Triad had grown closer together. It took until the first month for Severus to return the hugs given to him by both Remus and Sirius. He still had trouble with being awkward but that was mainly due to his shyness around his mates. While his godson and Harry's relation seemed to grow into the mature aspects the triad's stayed in the more sweet and innocent stages. With every day Severus becoming more attached to the child-like Sirius and the calm and mature Remus.

Overall life was good. However, when Draco began to complain about a hot itch that was like his own, Severus booked both him and his godson a visit for Dr. Erickson, the man who would become their primary doctor. The visit to the doctors wasn't as bad as Severus thought it would be. The Doctor was a nice and polite man who answered all of Draco's questions with hesitation and in an easy to understand way.

As the visit came to its end the Doctor asked Severus to stay back, so Severus told Draco to go on ahead. When Draco left the doctor asked him why he didn't ask many questions.

"Because I understand that the same will happen to me as well." Severus answered truthfully. The doctor shrugged it off and said that if Severus felt anything odd happening he could contact him either his office number or his cellular number. Severus said thanked the doctor as he walked out of the office feeling good about his self. With that Severus and Draco walked out of the Doctor's office with both of their stomachs groaning for food.

The two at a little restaurant that severed a variety of different food and drinks, they waited at the door to be seated. After the kind waitress Catherine led them to a table that look out on to a river she began to take their orders.

"May I have a Meat and Potato platter please?" Severus asked politely. The waitress asked what kind of meat he replied. "The chicken breast would do." The waitress wrote that down and asked how he wanted his potatoes and what kind of drink he wanted. "Could I have them mashed and topped with white gravy?" The waitress nodded yes and wrote it down and waited for his drink. "Could I have a cookies and cream milkshake please?" At this the waitress finished writing Severus's order down and turned to Draco. Draco ordered a pasta plate that included lasagna, chicken Alfredo, and small portion of mushroom pasta. For his drink he ordered a sweet berry tea. After their meals came the two talked pleasantly about their mates and all of their little habits, overall it was a great lunch.

When the two men got home they were ambushed by Harry and Sirius who were worried about them. But as Sirius hugged him Severus couldn't help but fell as if this was all a dream. So he pinched himself and Sirius. This began a small tickle fight to break out between the two with Remus in the back ground thinking how lucky he was to have such wonderful mates. Even though their relationship hasn't gotten over the sweet and innocent part yet, Remus was still happy. Besides now the person Severus hid away a long time ago was begin to surface and both Remus and Sirius couldn't wait for the sad and socially awkward Severus to disappear to leave be hide the sweet and shy man Severus was in private.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Yay, I finally got this done hope you all liked it. I felt so bad for not writing in like forever because there really isn't a good enough excuse for it. So any way on a lighter note how did you guys think, did you love it, hate, or neither?

First time doing angst so was it ok?

Read and review.

PS: Many thanks to all of my reviewers.


	5. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series in any sort of way. If I did then Harry and Draco would love each other forever! Also Remus, Severus and Sirius would be a triad.

Warnings: Sugar coated fluff. Also this chapter begins after Draco and Harry mate.

"Regular speech"

"**Inside their minds"**

**Many thanks for the reviews and following of this fanfiction.**

Let's begin.

**Always Trust yourself.**

The sun rose gently up in the sky bathing the earth with its golden glow. The morning birds had already begun their harmonious musical of the day. Thus we find our favorite couple and triad nestled in their beds with their loved ones. The day began for them as usual with Remus being the first one up.

Remus woke up at around 6:30 like most days. He stretched his arms out a small bit as a yawn fell from his lips. He always liked mornings like this for many reasons; firstly it meant that he could just bask in the warmth of the bed for a little while, secondly it meant that he could watch over his mates like an alpha should, and lastly it allowed him time to ponder and day dream for a little while.

This morning he decided to watch his mates for the first thing he would do today. He watched as Severus rolled over to face Sirius as he curled his self around said man. Remus thought how much things changed between the three in a little over two months.

The changes were mainly how Severus acted around both Sirius and him. When Draco and Severus began to live with them Severus would shy away from both Sirius and Remus most of the time. But as time passed Severus began to open his self up to them. The previous day Severus came home to find that Remus had built him a potions lab. Overwhelmed with happiness he simply leapt towards Remus and bestowed Remus with a sweet kiss of thanks. Granted it was closed mouth, but it was their first kiss which made it one of the most meaningful events of Remus's life.

Even the way Severus slept in their bed had changed over the pass months. Until the end of last month Severus always slept with his tail wrapped tightly around his self and with his back to both Sirius and he. As Severus became more comfortable with them and himself the way he slept changed.

Over the second month Severus was with them he had began to sleep facing both of the other two men with his tail relaxed instead of tightly wrapped around his waist. Speaking of the tail it had somehow wrapped itself around Sirius. This was the first time had ever happened, but Remus let it be.

By now the clock read 7:00 which meant that it was time to get out of bed. As Remus slowly extracted his self from the bed he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked back to see a still sleepy Sirius looking at him in a perturbed fashion.

Remus sighed it was like this every morning. Sirius would always try to keep him in bed, but things needed to be done. So Remus knelt down and gave Sirus a good morning kiss on the lips after saying a good morning. After the kiss Sirius seemed happier as he smiled at his alpha.

However, he yawned signaling that he was not exactly ready to get up. Remus chuckled softly as he told Sirius to sleep some more. With that the man promptly did while taking Severus into his arms as he began to doze off after making sure that both of his mates were asleep Remus left the room.

On the other side of the Estate two naked men slept next to each other. Their love making from the previous night having spent more energy than they thought, as the clock struck 7:30 Harry's eyes cracked open.

Upon seeing the light of dawn Harry rolled back over facing his blissfully sleeping mate. Harry couldn't believe that the two of them had made love last night. He found himself feeling like he was the luckiest fellow in the world. Just the thought of what happened last night made him delirious with happiness.

The way that their bodies acted as one was the most amazing feeling on earth. As If sensing Harry's thoughts Draco snuggled up to his mate with a small yawn following. Draco opened his bright blue eyes as he kissed Harry good morning. Harry hugged Draco tightly as he slowly rose up from their bed. He motioned for Draco to follow him into the bathroom so they could wash the evidence of their love making from their bodies.

However, Draco couldn't find the strength to even move from his spot on the bed. Harry chuckled lightly as he walked over to Draco's side of the bed and lifted Draco up in a bridal styled carry. After the bath the two walked down to the kitchen together hand in hand.

* * *

Kitchen

As the couple came to the hallway that led to the kitchen their noses were assaulted by the smell of fresh pancakes, waffles, sausage, and bacon being cooked to perfection. The two entered the kitchen and sat down next to Sirius who as usual was still having a little bit of trouble waking up. Good mornings were said by the couple to the triad as Harry, Draco, and Sirius waited for Remus and Severus to finish cooking breakfast.

After waiting about ten minutes for all of the food to be completed the troop was ready to dig into their meal. By the time food was being dished out Sirius seemed to have woken up finally. As Severus sat down between Remus and him Sirius looked over to Harry and Draco for a brief moment, and that was all it took for the couple to become thoroughly mortified in the early morning hours of the day.

"Looks like someone got laid." Sirius said in a sing-song voice after noticing the now purple bite mark that Draco was sporting. This caused Severus to begin chocking on his glass of milk at the rather crude topic being mentioned so early in the morning. On the other side of the table both Harry and Draco were trying their very best to impersonate a tomato with the dark blushes that graced their faces.

Sirius and Remus just laughed about how it was to be young again; while Severus made a motion with his head that Draco understood as we'll talk about it later. Breakfast went on for about another 45 minutes until everybody had their full, as Severus pointed out that Sirius had probably ate a little too much because said man was hold his stomach in a what looked to be a painful manner. Yet Sirius reassured him it would be like this for a little while because he was extremely full. Harry and Sirius volunteered to clean the dishes and the kitchen while Severus led Draco out to the garden.

* * *

Garden.

Over the last two months Severus had created a lovely garden. He had begun to plant many different types of flowers. Firstly he planted flowers that bloomed in the fall such as Pansies (that ranged from dark red to bright purple in color) and Asters (that were mainly red) and other bright flowers. For the upcoming winter he had planted some lovely snowdrop and moondrop flowers that grew very well in the icy cold of winter. He was unsure what to plant for the spring and summer seasons so he chose to wait until late winter to decide. As he and Draco walked up the path that led to a small bench placed under a large maple tree Severus began to wonder about what would happen to him once his own heat took over. Severus only had about a minute to ponder this thought because they came upon the shaded bench. Severus placed a seat softener charm at the bench because he didn't know how sore his godson was from his and Harry's bedroom escapades.

Draco blushed at the gesture that Severus had made for him. He had been absolutely mortified at breakfast when Sirius had pointed the fact that He and Harry had made love, but Draco put the thought of this morning's breakfast behind him as he knew that his godfather wanted to talk to him about the love making that took place the previous night. With a small thanks Draco slowly sat down so as to not make his butt anymore sorer than it had became.

When they were both seated both men couldn't think of anything to say. After a few moments of very awkward silence Severus began. "I must apologies for the way Sirius acted at breakfast. That man has no sense of how to handle things delicately."

"It was a very mortifying way to start the day. I mean we were going to tell you all later but just not in the fashion that Sirius announced at breakfast." Draco replied with a light pinkish blush painting his cheeks.

"I can understand how upsetting that could be, but please don't dwell on it because now we all know about." Severus said to Draco who looked like he wanted to be swallowed whole by the tree that they were beneath. Seeing that Draco was not inclined to say anything more Severus began to worry about his beloved godson. So he began to question Draco. "So besides having a sore bottom do you feel anything different?" Severus asked in a gentle voice.

"Nothing really just that my heat has seemed to have shrank to the point where I don't even notice it any longer." Draco answered back. Severus nodded his head lightly. Draco had finally gotten used to the fact that his godfather knew about his mating so he asked his godfather in a shy voice. "Have you and your mates done it yet?" Not I was Severus's turn to be mortified because while his godson had trusted his mate with his body Severus still didn't trust his mates or his self to go the next step in their relationship. He just kissed Remus yesterday and it wasn't even opened mouth, but he went on to answer his beloved godson.

"No I have not been intimate with my mates as of yet." Severus answered with a small blush on his face. Draco looked slightly shocked at this because he thought that his godfather had already mated with the other two men of the triad.

"Meaning you haven't kissed either of them yet, made out with then yet, have you even hugged them?" Draco asked rapidly in disbelief.

"I have hugged them both and I kissed Remus yesterday. It's just that I don't think I'm personally ready to have our relationship go into that of the sexual kind yet." Severus said hurriedly in a defensive manner. Seeing that the question had upset Severus a little Draco decided to direct the conversation towards how Severus's garden was going and what he planned to do with it. Thankful for the change in subject Severus gladly began to talk about the many visions he had of his still largely empty garden.

The two men sat and talked till their mates brought out a picnic for lunch which consisted of a variety of different sandwiches, a salad, and some drinks for everyone. During lunch Severus was pondering over what he and his godson had discussed today.

He knew that he greatly liked the two men who were to become his mates but after what Carolos had done to him seven years ago had shaken the confidence he had in himself and in people. The damage from that day was still healing and Severus knew that it would take a large amount of inner strength and trust in himself and other people for it to heal completely, but was he ready for what was need to gain those things? Was he ready to let himself be totally vulnerable to another person or would he continue to hide away from those close to him? Only time would tell.

Severus was brought out of these thoughts by a childish whine from one of said mates. He turned his head to see a pouting Sirius and a smug looking Remus. "What are you whining about this time Sirius?" Severus asked the pouting man.

"Remus bragging about how he got to kiss you yesterday and how I haven't been kissed by you yet." Sirius replied the pout still on his youthful looking face. Severus just gave the duo an odd look before he began to speak to Sirius.

"Yes I kissed him yesterday, but I don't see any reason to pout about it." Severus said as he shook his head.

"It's not fair though. He got your first kiss from us. I feel like I'm as liked as he is." Sirius began to blubber softly. Having seen that Sirius was upset about the fact that he hasn't been kissed by him yet Severus decided to take things into his hands or rather his mouth. Sirius began to whine some more but was stopped abruptly by a pair of small flower petal smooth lips that claimed his mouth.

Sirius was stunned for a few moments until he began to kiss Severus back. The two became lost in their kiss, for they didn't sense the lustful gaze of their other mate. When the two men pulled away Severus looked the other straight into his brightly shining blue eyes and said. "If you wanted a kiss that badly all you had to do was ask and not whine like a little four year old who did not get his way." Sirius blushed both in embarrassment of acting like a child and in happiness from the kiss the two shared.

The kiss went unnoticed by both Harry and Draco as the two had taken the leftovers and trash back up to the house leaving the trio alone ending the shared lunch.

* * *

Triad's Bedroom

After lunch time seemed to have flown for Severus as he and his Mates spent the rest of the day together in the peacefulness they felt when around each other. The triad had spent most of their time lazing around in the grass of the garden while gazing up into the sky pointing out the shapes of a cloud they found interesting every once in awhile, after a light dinner of chicken breast and Alfredo pasta the triad made the journey back to their rooms for a quick bath.

With their bath completed the triad lazed about in bed each off in their own little world until Severus broke through the silence. "What's it like to be intimate with someone who you know loves you?" Severus asked softly while looking away from his mates, Remus and Sirius were both slightly shocked by the question they were asked because they never would have thought that Severus would have been open enough to ask such an embarrassing question, for the man seemed too shy to udder a question like this. Remus was the first to act upon the question by picking Severus up and placing him in his lap.

"What brought you ask such a question?" Remus said simply confused, but Severus began to take it the wrong way. However, Remus noticed the hurt emotions from Severus. So Remus quickly soothed those feelings. "Neither Sirius nor I are mad about the question we just want to know what brought it up sweet one." Remus said while Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus.

Severus mumbled his answer at first but with a request to repeat he spoke up a little. "When I was speaking to Draco this morning after breakfast I found myself asking the same thing, but I do not know the answer to it because I was betrayed in the worse way possible." Severus's voice wavered at the thought of what happen all of those years ago. Seeing that Severus was on the verge of tears Sirius gently picked his face up and led the man into a soulful kiss. After the kiss Sirius began to answer the question Severus had asked.

"Being intimate with someone whose loves you and whom you love back is a wonderful feeling. Because you can be yourself around that person and not fear for being who you really are, it's like flying without the use of wings for that person is the wind that picks you up and guides you to the peak of love and the light that fights against the darkness for you. It's such a powerful and gentle thing that fills a person heart with joy." Sirius said to Severus trying to convey his and Remus's feelings towards the man.

"He's right Severus. We both feel strongly for you right on the verge of love. We wish for you to trust us enough to come to love us like we do you because we are destined to be mates." Remus said softly as he placed a kiss on Severus's lips. Severus blushed brightly at first, but then he began to look down in self doubt only to have his head lifted up by a gentle hand.

"Please you have to believe us. We do care deeply for you Severus." Remus said as he looked into the dark violet eyes that Severus now had. Seeing that Severus was still in disbelief Sirius made a suggestion.

"Would you like for us to show you how much we feel for you?" Sirius suggested seriously. It took a while for Severus to answer back he wanted to know that they cared for him but he didn't know what Sirius wanted to do so he asked Sirius.

"What all does 'showing me' involve?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"Well it would involve many kisses, touching, disrobing, and possible sexual acts. Not full on sex but things like hand jobs and blowjobs is what I mean. "At the mentioning of sexual acts Severus blushed so red he looked like a fresh cherry. He looked at the two in disbelief before answering.

"Why would you ever want to do that with me? I'm not at all handsome and my personality has much to desire." Severus said in a self loathing voice. Remus could no longer take Severus's feelings of self doubt by grinding his hips up to Severus's behind.

"Does that feel like I find you unattractive? Both of us feel for Severus please let us show you." Remus said softly. After having proof of being the cause of another man's arousal Severus decided to begin to trust others with his heart.

"You can show me but as soon as I say stop you better pull away and stop what it is you are doing." Severus said in a strong voice while his face was red. Remus and Sirius both smile together as they descended upon Severus.

* * *

Warning Male on Male smut don't like please skip it.

Severus's mind was trapped in a haze of pleasure and passion. His body was assaulted by pleasure filled waves that swept the pleasure all the way down to his core. He couldn't believe that some things as simple as a kiss and a caress could bring this kind on pleasure. The way Sirius caressed him from the front of his shoulder down to his ankles sent the pleasure right to his already haze filled head. While Remus and his mouth dominated his every sense with passion, it was unbelievable how much joy those touches and kisses brought to his heart. Severus felt like he was beginning to love these men. But suddenly the feelings of passion and pleasure stopped.

Severus didn't know why it had stopped. Did he do something wrong or was it that they were too disgusted with him. A caress of his inner thighs brought Severus out of the recesses of his mind and into the present. He looked around himself to understand what was happening. To start with he noticed that he was still in Remus's lap, but with his legs spread apart in front of him and his tail wrapped around the man behind him. After that he noticed the manner of dress or undress all the men seemed to be. Severus saw that Remus had no shirt on but that didn't faze since the man hardly ever wore a shirt to bed. He looked over at Sirius who had at some point taken off all of his clothes, for Severus could help but gaze upon the caramel skinned man in his entire slender yet muscular splendor. He looked at himself and found that his pajama bottoms and his underwear had been removed while his shirt was opened but left on his body.

Severus began to try and get off of Remus's lap but the other man was not having it, for he held on tighter to Severus. "Shush Severus its ok we just need to make sure something is ok with you first before we continue." Remus said as he gently rubbed Severus's back. Severus gave them a look that meant to continue so Sirius picked off where Remus left off.

"We wanted to know if you were ok with being given blowjobs. That's why we stopped because we didn't want to scare you away from us." Sirius said as he caressed Severus's thighs. Having been reassured that he didn't do anything wrong Severus shyly nodded his head yes as he blushed brightly.

With a wink Sirius began. At first he simply licked Severus's penis in small smooth strokes. Severus watched on with bated breath he hadn't felt like this with anyone not even Carolos. Upon seeing Severus begin to drift away with pleasure Sirius began to slowly take Severus into his mouth. Sirius had imagined that Severus would tasty salty with a hint of spice much like Remus did. However, He tasted like the sweetest candy that he had ever had. Sirius was moaning from the taste of Severus which sent shock waves of pleasure to Severus's core. As Sirius was giving Severus head Remus busied his self by caressing the two rosy pink nipples that stood from the pleasure Severus was being granted also he began licking and sucking on Severus's neck which the other man left open with his head thrown to the other side.

After many pleasured filled minutes Severus came with a shout as rivet after rivet were swallowed by Sirius who had been moaning along with Severus. As Severus floated back up from the sea of pleasure and passion he noticed the state of which his mates were in. Sirius looked as if he had accomplished the greatest feat known to man. However, the man was still harder than a rock. Severus turned to Remus the man didn't look any different, but Severus could feel the large manhood underneath the pants rubbing against his bottom. Severus began to feel selfish for not giving anything to the two men who had swept him through the sea of pleasure and passion.

Noticing the shift in Severus's mood Sirius implored. To which Severus answered. "I didn't do anything to make either of you feel good. I was very selfish." Seeing that Severus was merely a little bit selfish Remus reassure him by saying. "We don't fault you for getting lost in the passion and pleasure. That's what we wanted to happen because we wanted you to feel good." Severus still looked to be unsure so Remus said to him that he could help the two men find release, which is what he did.

Sirius had been laid down onto the bed will Remus instructing on what made Sirius feel the best. Severus followed Remus's lead while he shyly suckled on Sirius's nipples. With more encouragement Severus had began to kiss his way down Sirius's body. After placing a kiss to each inner thigh Severus shyly reached out to grasp Sirius's penis in his hand. His mates said that he didn't have to do it but Severus wanted to. He began to stroke the man with shy small movements.

After awhile he gain some confidence, for he started to not only stroke Sirius faster while gripping a little harder Severus began to play with the two dark nipples that Sirius had. At first he would suckle on one while rubbing the other with his free hand but after awhile the suckling turned into biting and the rubbing turned to pinches which finally sent Sirius over the edge.

When Sirius came too both he a Severus noticed that Remus had yet to be relived. A glance before they pounce on Remus each going towards a different part of the man. Severus would alternate between kissing the man and caressing his body much like he did to Sirius. While Severus worked on the upper half of Remus's body Sirius worked his magic on his mate's penis. It went on like that for a good twenty minutes before Remus Pulled away from both of them and asked for the two to turn around. To which Sirius and surprisingly Severus turned around and bared their bottoms to their other mate.

However, Severus still looked a little bit anxious so Sirius grabbed his hand and place a gentle kiss onto the knuckles while he reassuringly smiled at Severus. The two men wait for about two until they each felt a stream something warm and wet hit their bottoms. After Remus had finish covering their bottoms with his cum he went a rubbed each of their bottoms until his cum had sank into the skin. After a few moments of rest Remus spelled all of the men cleaned a dress in their bed clothes.

Severus felt as if nothing could go wrong at the moment, but he still felt weird about having his bottom covered in cum. He asked Remus why he did that. To this Remus replied because his werewolf side needed to mark the two. Nodding in understanding Severus fell asleep feeling that maybe he could trust those two to love him.

* * *

End of chapter five.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing this chapter. So what did you think?

Anyways thanks to all of those who have reviewed and add my story/me to their follow lists I greatly appreciate it.

Ps: As you all have probably noticed my story is unbeta meaning that I may not always catch the mistakes I make so please bear with me. Also I have noticed I have more ideas for the triad than I have for the couple. So here's the deal I have four options Change the story over to a different pairing selection on the fan fiction site, get a beta who can help me come up with ideas and go over my work, have someone co-author the story with me writing the R-S-S stuff and someone else do H-D for the story, or I could just continue the way that I have until now. I just want this fan fiction to turn out good. So if you have any suggestion please Pm me.

Pss: I'm planning on turning this fan fiction in a sort of mpreg kind of thing meaning that the babies will not grow inside the men however it will be something very different but that's not for like at least three chapters, just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

Read and review please.


	6. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series in any sort of way. If I did then Harry and Draco would love each other forever! Also Remus, Severus and Sirius would be a triad.

Warnings: Sugar coated fluff. Time skips, fictional theme parks, and sexy times.

Reply to the "Fuck off comment" Well I'm sorry I like characters that have a little more emotions to them but its just a fan fiction meaning that it not real so please before you tell me to fuck off at least have a screen name that I can reply to you in the reviews instead of posting this in a chapter.

"Regular speech"

"**Inside their minds"**

**Many thanks for the reviews and following of this Story.**

Let's begin.

**Together.**

It was twilight now. The world was resting after an eventful day. But not every being was resting. In the manor a large white dog paced about the library while being followed by a small reddish tan dog. The two canines could sense an aura that was not usually present within their home. Though the aura gave the two an odd feeling the aura didn't seem to be one of an ominous sense nor was it one of spiteful intensions. The aura seemed to be one of curiosity and of silent safeguarding.

"Connell everything is fine. Let's go back to sleep." Mabel the small red dog said in a tired yawn. Hearing no reply she walked up to the larger dog and gently nudged his side. With a small sigh Connell turned towards Mabel.

"I can't stop feeling as if something or someone is watching us." Connell said lightly. His ears droop for feeling as if he had failed to protect his master and his master's mates.

"It is late. Maybe with some sleep you'll be able to sense it better, but you are too tired to think rationally. Besides Sirius will not fault you for resting you've done all you could. Now it is time to rest. With a small nod Connell followed Mabel out of the library and into his master's room to guard them while the triad while they slept.

After the dogs left the library two ghosts like figures floated into view one figure was a woman who looked as if she was at the beginning of youth. If it had not been for her long white hair most would have thought her to be in those early years of life. The women wore a Peplos that flowed about freely. The second figure was man with the same youthful looks as the women with the same hair color as her. He wore a simple tunic.

"How much longer, Celine?" The man asked gently while watching three glowing orbs of light. The three spun around each other in what look like a game between the three. First the small violet and amber swirled orb would fly towards the violet and sky blue dotted orb bouncing off of it unharmed. Lastly the two would fly over to the lemon and lime speckled orb that happened to be the largest of them all.  
The women chuckled lightly at the antics of the three orbs. "Soon Fai, very soon." The women answered softly as she gazed at the three playful orbs. "Come along little ones it's time to leave for now." The three spun around on last time before landing on the shoulders of the man and the women. With a nod from the man the group floated up towards the sky slowly. As the group floated away the orbs seemed to drift towards the house almost longingly while they continued their ascending in the night sky.

* * *

The sun soon rose warming the chilliness of the late fall air. The creatures of the world woke lazily as they greeted the sunlight. The chill of the late fall had brought the years first snow. The light powder shined brightly as it blanketed the ground softly. With the temperature descending through the night the early hours of the morning were quite nippy.

As usual Remus was the first person who had awoken. He yawned softly as he slowly turned to face his two lovely mates. It seemed that their late night bonding have left the other two exhausted what else could explain why Sirius was still naked and Severus with only his shirt open. Not that that Remus mined in fact he enjoyed being able to ogle at his lovers without their notice. The blissfully relaxed expressions that were on each of their faces brought a warm feeling that settled in Remus.

However, neither man seemed to notice that were being ogled at. Instead the two men seemed to reach for each other as they cuddled into the other. Remus couldn't help but stare at the two equally beautiful chests that were bared to him. One with an ivory toned skin that made the rosy pink nipples look even more rosy while the other with a dark natural tan with slightly darker nipples. Both beautiful within their own right but together they were even more eye-catching. They complimented each other wholly. As Remus seemed to be lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that one of his mates had begun to awaken.

Severus woke with a gentle sigh as he snuggled up to Sirius. Last night had been so fantastically wonderful. Just thinking of it brought feelings of trust and love to Severus. Emotions he hadn't felt in such a long time. The way the two had kissed and held him had made him feel like he was their precious jewel. As he thought about the previous night he could sense the small spark of love that would eventually engulf him with the powerful flames of love.

Severus turned over gently and was met with the amber colored eyes of Remus. He couldn't help but blush softly as he met Remus's gaze. Remus chuckled softly as he gathered Severus into his strong muscular arms. Severus went along with the embrace while he nuzzled into Remus's neck. The two stayed like that for awhile until they were interrupted by Sirius's long drawn out yawn.

When Sirius saw Remus with Severus he didn't feel jealous instead he felt a great amount of love for the two. They looked simply divine together as Remus's large frame encased Severus's smaller frame. With a light chuckle Sirius kissed Severus gently, as followed by Remus stealing him away for his own morning kiss. Pleasant good mornings were said as the Triad cuddled together with Remus curling his body around both Sirius and Severus. They stayed like that for about half an hour until Sirius's stomached growled with the purpose of getting its self filled sometime soon.

After a light breakfast Draco stole Severus away from his two mates. Within moments the blonde and the raven haired men were walking into what looked like to be a large closet filled to the brim with muggle type garb.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus exclaimed while nursing his wrist that Draco had grasped not too lightly. Draco seemed to not be listening to his godfather as he kept glancing from Severus over to the large line of clothes that hung in the room. Seeing that he was being ignored Severus raised his voice again. "What the bloody hell is happening here?" Severus yelled in frustration. Draco looked back to Severus shortly before answering.

"We're going on a date." Draco stated simply as he continued looking at the clothes. Severus was stunned for a few seconds until he began to flip out. "What in Merlin's name are you freaking out about? It's not like the two of us are going on a date that would be like going out with my father. Harry, Remus, and Sirius are going to be there." Finally understanding Severus still fought against Draco's attempts at using him as a personal dress up doll. After 20 minutes Draco won in their struggle as he had Severus dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a white shirt with purple stripes, and finally a black blazer was placed on his shoulders. While Draco dressed in a pair of khakis, a yellow shirt, as he donned on a dark green colored jacket that Harry was often seen wearing.

Once everyone was dressed the troupe all crammed into the car that Harry own. With the couple in the front while the triad took up the back of the car. After a half an hour drive the troupe all piled out of the car, Draco and Severus seemed to not know where they were at. However with the excited looks that their men wore they knew that whatever it was they were going to have a grand time.

With a wop of excitement Sirius exclaimed. "Welcome to the only indoor amusement park in merry ole' England, **Wonderland INC's Crazy Adventure Park. **" After giving a small chuckle at the antics of one Sirius Black the troupe walked up to the ticket booth in order to purchase their tickets.

Once inside the park Severus grabbed hold of a map from the free map station. At a glance he could see that the park was sectioned off into four major sections. The first was one devoted to all things fantasy Severus could make out rides such as Hansel and Gretel's escape from the candy house. The Second was a section devoted to the advancement of human technologies a set of vials and tubes were shown. Third a section was devoted to all things of nature Severus figured it to be much like a zoo. Lastly a section of the park was devoted to the thrill seekers with many rides that consisted of multiple loops, spins, and drops.

After a few brief seconds of looking over the map in his hand Severus turned around and asked. "What should we do first?" Sirius was jumping up and down with his one hand raised high in order to gain Severus's attention. With a nod of his head Severus allowing Sirius to pick first.  
"Let's ride the Haunted Grove ride!" Sirius exclaimed. Looking back at the map Severus could tell that it was close by. With an okay from all the men the troupe walked over to the ride.

The wait time stated **10 Mins**, but the troupe was stuck in line for more like 30 minutes because of the almost constant line jumping and parent less children screaming for their mommies and daddies while stopping right before the door that led to the entrance of the ride. Severus and Draco both shared a look which stated "How is this fun?" The troupe spent the time having a rousing game of rock- paper- scissors which was won by Draco who got to pick the next ride.

Eventually the line began to move faster until they were next in line for the ride. A young woman dressed in a fairy costume kindly asked how many. To which Harry replied "Five." The women held her hand in a sign for them to wait for the next row of cars. A few seconds later a set of empty cars came into view. With a gentle motion of her hand she lifted the rope separating them from the ride.

"Three on number ten and two on number nine please." The women motioned gently with a smile to the back car that was shaped like a flower bud. The triad went to row ten which happened to be the very back of the ride while the couple took row nine; the ride began with a small push forward. With a wave from the lady their Haunted Grove ride began.

"Yes, we got the back!" Sirius exclaimed while clapping his hands together out of excitement as he gazed at the supposedly spooky forest scene. Severus was leaning into Remus who had sat in the middle of the seat; the two were chuckling at their partner's childish excitement while they too were starring ahead at what muggles thought to be spooky.

However, not all of the party was excited. "What's so great about being in the back any way? I don't like being behind everyone else." Draco questioned in a perturbed way his ego slightly bruised from being on the last car in the line.

"It's the best seat because it's where you feel the most of the twists, turns, and drops." Sirius said goofily while the rows of different flower cars slowly ascended. After half a minute of ascending the first car went over the edge. One by one each car started its trip down a spiraling hill until finally the car before them started its descent. With Draco, Severus and Remus holding onto to the supplied handle bar while Harry and Sirius were waving their hands in the air their car to started its drop.

Down and up the ride went as it twisted and turned from left to right through the Haunted Grove. Sirius and Harry were laughing hysterically. The others simply held on to the safety bar with shouts of excitement. After the ride was over it was Draco turn to pick.

He glanced at the map for a few seconds until he chose a 3D show title "The misadventures of Robin Hood and friends."

The troupe walked over to the bright and colorful building that held their 3D adventure. They had gotten there with only five minutes to spare. As they walked in Harry grabbed five pairs of 3D glasses that were shaped like small trees with the hollow being were the eye holes were at.

A couple of minutes of watching the multiple television screens depicting the tale of Robin Hood the doors to the theater finally opened. Inside the room looked to be in the middle of a lush forest with plenty of robotic birds and flowers placed up into the ceiling. The rows of seats looked to be made out freshly cut logs with only enough cut out to make the row on seating.

The troupe had gotten a seat towards the middle of the back row a perfect seat for the five of them. Suddenly there was a small whistling sound over to the left side of the theater. Everyone looked this way and that until finally a little boy and little girl cutely squealed. "Look its Robin Hood!" Everyone look and there in fact was a robotic Robin Hood hanging on to one of the branches.  
"Hello folks! It seems today is going to be a magnificent day. So is everyone having fun?" The robot asked to which the audience answered with a yell of yes. "That's good to hear. By the way have any of you guys seen the princess anywhere?" Many yells of "No" came. To which Robin replied "Oh drat she must have got herself lose again. For a future ruler she has absolutely no sense of direction._ 'Sigh_' and I wanted to spend the day with you guys."

The robot shock his head a few times while seemingly talking to its self. Suddenly a torch appeared right above his head (like a light bulb). "I know you guys can help me find the princess!" The crowd shouted in excitement. "Ok everyone put on you camouflage glasses we going to save the princess!" With that the movie began.

Severus and Draco were amazed by the 3D show. With almost everything popping out at them throughout the whole show such as the arrows Robin shot while trying to defeat a small monkey like villain which turned out to be his friend Gram the shape sifter.

Towards the end the hero and side kick were locked in a fierce battle against the pig king who would spit out hot fire balls towards the audience. They heroic duo were beginning to lose the battle until a feminine character came and defeated the pig king with a bucket of water that splashed on to the coward. With the princess scolding Robin and his friend the 3D adventure ended.

With grumbling stomachs the troupe headed over to the technology side of the park to catch a bite to eat. Their lunch consisted of Roast beef and potatoes for Remus and Sirius, Chicken plus four cheese pasta for Severus, and two orders of lasagna for Harry and Draco. The troupe relaxed while they ate their full of the delicious lunch they had.

After the stomach settle it was Remus's turn to pick the next ride. With a glance to the map he saw a slow an easy ride. With a nod of his head he stated. "Let's ride the **Tunnel of Love Version: 3000**. It looks like a nice ride. Besides I'm not ready to go on any big roller coaster rides as of yet. Severus and Draco quickly agreed while it took some persuasion to get Harry and Sirius to agree.

The line for the ride was short with only a 5 minute wait. This was because it was still early in the afternoon and the ride was at its busiest during the later hours of the day. As the troupe got up the final parts of the wait for ride its self they were split into separate lines. Draco and Harry were placed in the right side of the line while the triad was placed into the left side of the line. Finally they were able to get on with little problem. Even when the ride operator simple shock his head at the triad and stated, "Whatever floats your boat." With a push of a button the ride began.

Harry and Draco were seated in what looked to be an old vintage car that had barely enough room for the two of them. As music began to play softly the two relaxed into each other as their ride progressed. The air within the tunnel was slightly warmer then the outer part of the ride but it only made the two feel cozier. The car seemed to drive around many different streets until it stopped a dead end. The car turned to the right and the couple could see that they were on a patch of grass.

A voice told them to sit back and relax as they would begin their ascent soon. Draco snuggled into Harry with a sigh at the peacefulness of it all. Unexpectedly the ride began to rise with a small jolt. The movement had caused Draco to let a small peep of fright while he buried his head into Harry's side. With a small chuckle Harry grasped one of his hands and with a small kiss to its knuckles reassured Draco that it was all right. The ride stopped ascending. Harry was amazed at all of the fake stars and how beautiful they looked.

Draco was missing out on it so Harry gently eased Draco away from his side and pointed out to all of the stars. Draco gasped lightly at the sight. The couple sat cuddled up to each other for a few minutes until Harry reached down and kissed Draco sweetly.

A large flash of lights went off as they kissed but neither paid it any mind for they were too lost in each other. The ride descended gently as the two broke apart. With gentle smiles and a rub of their noses the two sat and enjoy the last moments of their ride.

The triad's mode of transportation was a small sail boat that could comfortably fit the three of them. The soft sounds of waves hitting against land slowly drifted the three in to a state of calmness. This time Severus was in the middle of seat curled against both Remus and Sirius.

Remus was gently petting his hair while Sirius has hugging him lightly. Severus felt at peace, for the ride was a very slow and relaxing one. Soon a gentle voice said to hold on tightly as the ride would begin its descent. Slowly the ride went down a small 10ft to 15ft drop which only sent little butterflies into Severus's stomach.

The scene changed and they were at what looked to be the bottom of a swallow part of the ocean floor most likely a lagoon. Ocean plants such as sea lettuce flowed softly like there was actual water streaming through it. The air was cool but it only made the ride more relaxing for the three. They watched as the clam shell opened every now and then while schools of fish passed them. Severus was drifting off into sleep but the other two wouldn't have it.

Remus quickly swept Severus into a mind numbing kiss while Sirius busied his self with kissing Severus's Cheek as he climbed into the other lap. A flash of light went off but the three were too busy to notice. With a gentle jolt the ride ascended backwards as the triad enjoyed the last few moment of their ride.

They were led off the ride into a small gift shop that many different things. The store had an assortment of different candies, mugs, shirts, plush animals, and blankets that came in many different colors. The triad walked to the photo counter and asked to see their photo. The girl blushed lightly as the photo appeared on the screen. The photo showed Severus and Remus locked in a passion filed kiss with Sirius pouring all of his passion into Severus's Cheek as he perched his self on Severus's lap. The three shared a look for a moment before they decided to buy a few prints of the photo. With a thank you to the girl working at the photo counter the triad left to meet Harry and Draco who were looking at their own picture while sitting on a bench in front of the ride.

The triad and the couple shared their experience of their two separate rides while they walked over to the third side of the park that held the animal theme. Upon entering the **Animal World** Harry looked at his watch. With a slight frown He informed the troupe that they only have a couple hours until they would have to leave, Sirius whined about it for a minute until a promise of coming back to finish the park was mentioned. The troupe was content with simply walking about the different exhibits that were within this side of the park.

One of their favorites happened to be an exhibit that held all of the newly born animals of the park. There was a small fox kit that was named Ava she was born albino making her a very rare fox for the park. Also there were many little bunnies that had been born. One of which was a small brown bunny that hopped over to the glass wall where people were able to look into their small enclosure. The little bunny Todd sniffed cutely at the people while placing its paw where Draco hand was place. Many squeals of awes and how cute were uttered. With a gentle smile Draco touched the glass gently before he and the rest of the troupe walked away.

They were nearing the end of the **Animal World **when Harry saw a ride named the **Striking Viper** it was a large roller coaster. The ride was built into a large tree so much of the ride remained hidden. Harry wanted to go on it really badly but time was running out. So he asked if anyone else wanted to go on it with him. Draco and Severus decided to skip out on the ride which left Harry, Remus, and Sirius riding.

As the troupe walked up to the ride a warning to place all lose items in a locker was posted. The trio instead unloaded their pockets and gave their things over to Severus and Draco who wouldn't be riding with them. The trio parted ways with a promise from Severus and Draco that they would be waiting on the bench outside the exit of the ride. With a whop of excitement Sirius and Harry raced over to the entrance with Remus following shortly behind.

As Severus and Draco sat down they began to discuss the fun they both had at the park. Draco finally shared the picture that Harry and his self had gotten from the photo counter. The photo showed the two lose in a sweet and loving kiss. While both of their faces were red Severus could tell the two had been enjoying themselves at the time. Draco comment on the triad's photo saying that they all looked to be deeply in love with each other. The two passed the photos back to the other and began to discuss the different ideas they had of Christmas presents for their mates.

Meanwhile the trio was waiting in line for their last ride. They too began to discuss what to get their mates for Christmas in order to past the time. The line was only 45 minutes long which wasn't bad for one of the most popular rides of the park. As the line moved they could see to differently colored train of cars. One was bright green with black stripes while the other train was a bright orange with yellow stripes.

The trio could see that the ride faced forward into two tunnels that were disguised as a tree branch. They watched as one trains shot forward at a very fast pace a few times until it was their turn to ride. One of the ride attendants motioned for the three to sit in the first row of the green train. After everyone was seated 5 ride attendants came out and began to check all of their buckles and over the shoulder safety bars. With everything checked and rechecked they ride pulled forward. Sounds of a tropic rain forest filled their ears. The ride pulled back like an arrow before suddenly it shot forward with all of its passengers screaming for air.

The ride twisted into a steep hill where it rebounded up towards the top of the ride. Again the ride went down, but instead of a sheer drop it became three loops that where right after each other. A few more twist and turns the ride came to a stop. As the trio exited the ride they couldn't help but feel like their legs were made out of jello because they kept shaking. Sirius was complaining lightly about the fact that it was their last ride of the day, but it was a great way to end the day. The trio met the duo outside the ride. The troupe began to walk out of the park Harry and Draco were hand in hand while Severus, Remus, and Sirius were also hand in hand. Nothing was said until they all piled back into the car. Severus gently kissed both Remus and Sirius on the lips while saying thank you to both of them. Up in the front Harry and Draco were holding hands gently while Harry drove one handed all the way home.

As they all went to bed that night none of them knew what would come next but they didn't worry about it much. This was because they were all too tired to really care at the moment. With each man snuggled up to his mate(s) the troupe feel to peaceful sleep. Which meant the little spheres of light went unnoticed one again.

* * *

The next week was filled with hectic errand running from all of the men. They wanted their first Christmas together to go as perfectly as it could. Also Severus and Draco were had another appointment with Dr. Ericson.

The appointment had gone well with the doctor stating that Draco was no longer in heat which meant that he had successively lived through the transformation of his person. However Severus was told that he would begin his own heat within the next few weeks. This thought both scared and made Severus happy because he imagined that he would be ready to take the next step with his two lovers. Draco and Severus had discussed going Christmas shopping for their mates within the next two weeks which they both agreed would be a wonderful idea.

On their way home Severus began to think to his self about the up coming full moon. He had already prepared this month's Wolfsbane for Remus with slight improvements from the added 1/16 cup of crushed Dogwood bark that he gave Remus last month to test. The Dogwood bark had made the change between human to wolf man easier for Remus because it helped his bones shift easier. Severus also thought about on the nights of the full moon where their bed would feel large and empty without his dominate mate.

He knew that Sirius also felt like this because for the past four full moons he would mold his body to Severus tightly throughout the nights while their mate would be outside with Connell. Leading to the next day where the triad would all be exhausted from the constant worry through the night as well as an early bed time for the triad in hopes of gaining back the lost sleep. He hoped that his heat would come soon because Remus wouldn't allow him and Sirius to join him on those nights because he didn't want Moony to take over and harm the two. The doctor said that it should happen soon, but how soon Severus wondered as Draco and He arrived home.

* * *

The next day

Apparently soon meant within the next 24 hours, because Severus had woken up with a strange burning itch that made his body ache. It was so strange to Severus because he usually didn't have this type of aching, but not only did it make him ache it also led to him becoming aroused at inappropriate times. Just a minute ago Sirius had bent over to pick up a cracker that he had dropped on the floor. Mere seconds after watching Sirius's plump bottom as the man bent over caused Severus to quickly run past his lover towards the Library. Leaving a slightly confused Sirius shrugging his shoulders as he watched Severus run past him like a dragon was chasing the man.

After reaching the library Severus quickly slammed the door shut while locking it. With a sigh he slid down to the floor behind one of the many bookcases trying to calm down. As he sat he noticed that he was slowly becoming more aroused because he just couldn't get the image of Sirius's plump ass out of his head along side the thought of Remus's toned muscular body. "**What caused this to happen?" **Severus thought to his self as while he could feel his penis hardening. It took him a few minutes to figure out what the problem was. Face palming he thought back to what the doctor had said. "**When he meant within a few weeks I thought he was talking at least a week not a day afterward. What am I going to do?" **Severus thought as he sat on the library floor.

Unknowingly for more than half an hour had passed until his mates took notice. Remus asking Sirius "Where is Sev at?" as he looked around the room thinking that Severus would've been with Sirius.

"Last time I saw him he was running to the library. I didn't go after him because that's usually where he goes to relax." Sirius answered back slightly depressed thinking that he had annoyed Severus some how.

"I'm sure he didn't go to the library to get away from you, he probably needed to look something up." Remus said gently to Sirius. Sirius perked up at the gentle reassurance.

"Maybe he's still in the library." Sirius said as led Remus over to the library that Severus entered over half an hour ago. As the duo stopped in front of the door Remus took a big sniff at the strange fruity smell coming from the library. While it took Remus a few minutes figure out what the smell was, his wolf Moony knew exactly what it was. His shy vixen was in heat, finally they could be mated. While Remus was listening to his wolf Sirius had gotten the door unlocked pushing it open. As the door opened the duo could hear their vixen's quiet moans both becoming interested immediately due to the sounds coming from Severus.

At a glance the didn't see Severus so the two entered the room they could hear the sound coming from behind one of the bookcases so each started looking behind the bookcases until the had found him. Nearly falling over their feet at the sight presented to them. There he was their shy vixen. On his knees stroking himself as he played with his rosebud with nothing but his calf high socks on, time seemed to stop for Remus and Sirius until a white puddle of cum covered the floor in front of Severus as he came with a yelp. Falling over with a sigh Severus relaxed as his body fell. Severus turned his head to the side opening his eyes. Immediately his face began to transition into a soft pink color. Seeing their mate on the floor Sirius knelt by Severus as Remus cleaned up the mess.

"Someone got a little carried away I see." Sirius teased Severus gently causing the other to blush brighter as he moaned in embarrassment. Hearing a groan from behind Sirius caught Remus's eyes as the man walked out of the room. "Seems like your not the only one who got excited Sev." Sirius teased again. Severus looked down as Remus left feeling as if one of his mates found him disgusting. Seeing Severus become a little downcast Sirius raised his face asking "What's wrong Sev?"

"Remus must find me disgusting." Severus all but cried out. Sirius looked Severus in the eyes for about a minute until he cracked. Lightly laughing Sirius began to reassure his mate that it was the exact opposite of what Severus had thought.

"Remus only left because if he had stayed, well we would have mated on this hard floor. Surely you don't want that." Sirius explains as he helped Severus to his feet. "Besides those socks aren't really helping the situation." Severus blushed again feeling as if his cheeks would be stained pink forever. Sirius gave Severus his shirt which reached just below the man's groin. "Ready to a mated man?" Sirius asked cheekily as he picked Severus up piggy back style with his hands cupping Severus's bottom as he began the short walk up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

Severus blushed as he buried his face into Sirius's neck taking in the man's scent. Calming his rapidly beating heart, looking down towards the ground shyly Severus blurted out. "Will I be good enough? Will it hurt? How's it going to work with the three of us?" Sirius stopped in mid step while turning his head slightly to view Severus's bright pink face. With a gentle smile he answered back.

"You should know by now that you'll be more than good enough. Take me for example, I always acting like a kid but Remus obviously thinks I'm good enough." Severus giggled softly as he clung to his mate. "Have a little more confidence. Secondly it might hurt for a few minutes depending if you are stretched out enough, but don't worry about it because we'll make sure to relieve the pain if needed." Sirius sifted Severus up on his back further as he began to walk down the hall. "Finally there are many way for it to work almost infinite in number, but all of us will surely remember this night for along time to come. " Sirius said as the two arrived outside their room. "You ready?" with a small nod against his neck as the answer Sirius opened the door.

* * *

Sex Ahoy

As the two entered the room they both took notice of how much brighter it was than usual. After Sirius let Severus down, both turned towards the bed that held upon it their mate. Sitting against a mountain of pillows with hands held over head sat Remus in his muscular glory. Two sets of jaws dropped at the sight while Remus had a wolfish look on his face. After staring at Remus for a few seconds both Sirius and Severus both began to take off their clothes Sirius quickly dropping his as Severus took a little longer. However, before Severus could pull his socks down Remus all but growled out "Leave the socks." Severus began to shyly play with his hands instead. Sirius chuckled softly pulling the hands apart with a kiss on each as he led Severus to their bed.

As the two got on top of the bed Severus was grabbed and pulled over to Remus."Come over here." Was all Remus said as he began to hungrily kissed Severus while Remus had effectively distracted Severus Sirius began to shift his body underneath Severus bestowing kisses to the chest above. As the two remained lip locked for a while Severus ran his hands down and over Sirius until he had grasped a hard piece of flesh causing Sirius to moan against the chest he was occupied with. Smirking against Remus's lips Severus played with Sirius's manhood with soft yet strong strokes of his hand. Sirius gasped releasing the nipple that he had been so focused on.

"Severus stop playing... please." Sirius gasps out as he could feel his self come closer to the brink. Remus releases Severus's mouth smiling down at his Vixen and his little Mutt. While Severus smile up at Remus some what shyly as he continued to play with Sirius. Sirius knew that he had to do something quick before he came too soon.

With that thought in mind Sirius quickly moved behind Severus grasping his hips and pulling the man down the bed a little bit. Suddenly being pulled back had caused Severus to fall down into Remus's lap meeting a long a thick member that could only belong to Remus. As Severus was lost in a short stupor Sirius took it upon his self to begin preparing Severus for what was to come. Sirius softly licked each of the pale cheeks in front of his face causing Severus to sigh lightly. With a smirk of his own Sirius slowly pulled the cheeks apart exposing the rosebud. Breathing on it a few times Sirius watched as it winked at him before he dived down and began tracing his tongue over it. As Sirius continues his licking Severus was slowly being reduced to moaning puddle. Remus didn't mind though because his lovers look so divine like a gift from the gods in reward for his iron will to not jump either man in front of him.

When Sirius finally pulls his tongue away from the rosebud he placed a finger inside Severus causing the other to moan out. Glancing over to Remus, Sirius sees that the man had be left out for most part in their preparations Sirius whispered with Severus for a few moments. As the two whispered together Severus began to shyly get closer to Remus's staff. Stopping just short of actually touching it while his breath danced along the staff in front of him Remus was doing all he could not to force Severus to go down on him. Luckily for him Severus began to apply small licks to staff while Sirius continued to prepare Severus.

A few minutes had passed by in which by now Severus had taken the staff into his mouth causing Remus to moan lowly. "_Ahh_ - Sirius did you give _Ahh_ - Severus lessons or something -" Sirius grinned with a devilish smile showing Remus that the little whispering party had in fact been a little refresher in giving blowjobs.

By now Sirius had two of his fingers inside Severus scissoring the man apart as he found the other's prostate hitting it over an over again causing both Severus a Remus to moan in unison. While Severus was focused on the task in front of him Sirius made a gesture towards Remus that meant pass the lube to which Remus promptly threw it to Sirius. With a grin of thanks Sirius returned to his own task trying to get at least three if not four fingers up into Severus because he knew from experience that Remus was very well endowed.

Soon after Sirius had managed to stretch Severus enough to fit Remus so he began to pull his fingers out causing Severus to let go of Remus's staff with a sigh. While Remus groan at the lost, because a few more seconds and he would have lost his load. Seeing that Remus needed sometime to relax a little Sirius led Severus into a make out session hoping to keep the other clam as he knew that Remus would soon coat himself with the lube too.

As Sirius pulled away he led Severus to lie down on his back with his head cushioned on Sirius's lap. "You ok?" Sirius asked while taking one of Severus's hands in his squeezing reassuringly.

"Yah I'm ok." Severus blushed lightly as he squeezed Sirius's hand back.

While Sirius had Severus distracted. Remus pulled a pillow toward Severus. Lifting up Severus little he placed the pillow under Severus hips hoping to help make him comfortable. As Remus moved closer to him Severus spread his legs shyly allowing Remus to access his rosebud he smiled up at his mate saying quietly while blushing."I'm yours to take."

Needing no further instruction Remus gently pushed his way through the rosebud causing Severus to moan out in mixture of pin and please. Hearing the moan from Severus Remus stopped. "Are you ok?" Remus asked gently also seeing that Severus began to soften a little.

Severus took a moment to catch his breath tears began to gather in his eyes as both the pain and love for his mates began to overwhelming him. "Go on I'll be fine just go slowly." Severus reassured softly. Sirius felt sadden that Severus was in pain meeting his other mates eyes he could see that was equally if not more upset for it was him causing Severus to feel pain. Sirius decided to distract Severus with many soft butterfly kisses. A few minutes later Remus began to slowly move further into Severus being extra careful to not harm the other.

After about two minutes Remus managed to enter all the way he sat still in the tight and wet channel allowing Severus to become used to the feeling of his staff. He allowed the clenching an unclenching of the rosebud to take over his senses.

While Remus became still once again Sirius set out to get Severus to re harden. While stroking Severus gently Sirius had crawled over to his mate's body placing his bottom in front of his Alpha wiggling it around tantalizingly. As Remus stared at the plump bottom in his face he took his still covered lube hand and began to prep Sirius quickly while he gather some more and coated Severus's penis after knocking away Sirius's hand.

Severus didn't notice much for he was so focused on the fullness that he had never felt before. Not only was he physically full but also emotionally with the love he felt for both of the men in front of him."**Even though it had hurt these two men have made it go away. Sirius was right-.**" While Severus was lost in thought the other two decide that Sirius was ready as well so Sirius gently kissed Severus snapping the other out of his thoughts.

Giving a loving look Sirius lowered his self onto Severus quickly until he had touched his bottom with the others groin. Upon Sirius's descent Severus had inadvertently thrusted up causing all the men to moan out. Sirius began to ride Severus bouncing his bottom up and down in quick succession.

Not to be out done Remus thrusted into Severus hitting the man's prostate dead on within a few thrusts causing to Severus to moan aloud as he gripped Sirius's hips. While Sirius was busy riding Severus, Remus decided to get a little pay back at Sirius for shaking that ass in his face. With one hand on Sirius's chest and the other on his manhood Remus began to tease the other.

"Oh Merlin you two are going to be the death of me." Sirius moaned out as Severus thrusted up into his prostate while Remus played him like an instrument. The other two simply kept with their rhythm Severus thrusting while Remus stroked.

"Like you can talk-" Severus gasped out as his prostate was attacked continuously while his penis was squeezed by the man above. "At least you're on top while I'm sandwiched between the two of you." Severus gasped out.

"You two better stop your arguing or you'll both be left with no way of relieving yourselves." Remus said roughly as he felt his climax coming. "**Hopefully they'll finish soon because I really need to cum.**" Remus thought to his self as he felt Severus clench around him even more tightly than before. Sirius and Severus felt chastised slightly. They didn't want to be left without relief so the started kissing and stroking each other hoping to get out of trouble. "Much better you two." Remus said happily as he took in the sight.

Soon the triad had begun to move about randomly as the lost their rhythm each trying to find release. Within moment it was beginning to end. Severus thrusted high up into Sirius while the other came down hard to meet him while he threw his head to the side leaving his neck open to Remus who promptly bit down hard. While Severus clenched even tighter Remus finally came into Severus's body marking his insides as he marked Sirius's neck. Finally they were one.

The triad fell into a dog pile of sorts with Severus on the bottom and Remus on top. Trapping Sirius in between them as their bodies couldn't move, not they wanted to any ways to relax to even open their eyes. A soft "I love you" was said by all three as sleep finally claimed them. The three were so exhausted that neither of them notice a violet and sky blue dotted orb float between them as it settled it self on Sirius's chest for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

Finally an update... I can't begin to apologize enough for almost a year of absence. Hopefully you all have enjoyed this chapter.

Also I'm gonna try to have the next chapter within a month because my muse finally has returned.

Finally thanks for the favorites and reviews to everyone. See you guys next month hopefully...


End file.
